


Whips, Chains, But No Hearts

by slenderman8u2



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, Flirty Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff and Smut, I'll add more tags, Multi, New Family, Office, Porn Studio, Self-Harm, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Suicide, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino acting different, Velvet helping, Vox being confused, Vox diaries, relationships, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderman8u2/pseuds/slenderman8u2
Summary: Vox spawns in Hell and is offered a place alongside Valentino, after his recent discovery of being the primary source of television & the general source of electrical power around the city. Valentino wants advertisement, and Vox wants an ally in order to protect himself in Hell.He falls into the usual trap of getting close, but everyone knows this is Hell, and there is no fairy tale after.This place has whips, chains, but definitely not love...
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1: A New Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new brand lands in Hell, a new source of energy and electricity. A generator of some sort even, and the demon already causes two blackouts within the first five minutes of arrival.
> 
> Lucifer welcomes Vox into Hell, and gives him a short introduction on who he'll be working with for as long as he can stand for. 
> 
> Nothing went how the demon expected it to go...

Silky quilts of scarlet red blowing in the wind to no prevail, a gentle push from the open window behind red bedroom curtains. The breeze invading through the neglected gaps of the blanket, until the cold pierced skin and stung like knives. It pricked, trickling down blemished skin- except it froze, and descended back into the epitome of inevitable death; the period to bleed concluded, and the corpse slumbered for endless nights. 

Static, volts, utter agony. The corpse jolted up abnormally, with ferocious eyes intaking the atmosphere. The corpse sniffed, and flinched his nose to the gut wrenching scent of burnt flesh. His ears- ears? Bright red pools snapped up to a pair of antennas, with a wifi single with full signal and radio waves symbols. Upon further discovery, the corpse slapped a hand against his screen and felt around for his facial features. A flat-screen TV, a television… 

“Are you for real!?” The man jumped up to his feet, already accepting he had fallen great heights and created a large crater in the dry concrete. His eyes scanned the area once more, hopping from one figure passing by to another; they didn’t seem bothered by his appearance, he seemed to be the only one who was. 

_Pill capsule tubs sat on the bed stand with their lids popped off, with the contents patiently staring up at its target. Blood, streaming down his arms and raining onto the pristine white carpet. The male tucked himself into the sheets, gazing at the daring yet dim light from his lamp, before his attention returned to what really mattered._

_“Hell better be good, I’m not doing this to be some angel…” The man exhaled vibrantly, and his hand grasped onto one of the capsule tubs firmly, no remorse for his actions no longer. “I’ll be a raven- no, a snake demon! Give me somethin’ good Lucie…”_

_It was a race to drown their owner, as they ventured down into the depths of the male’s stomach until they could no longer pursue anymore. His stomach flipped upside down, quenching and cramping and emitting foam from his mouth. The substance mixed with the continuous blood streaming down from his arms, and his body jerked to the reactions until…_

_‘Come on, send me down! This hurts- oh man, this hurts… Jus’ give me somethin’ good, you demon fuck!’_

_The entrance, an opening to warmth that was oddly comforting, but it soon became scolding hot. ‘Oh fuck, this is hot… Come on!’ The impatient dead roared._

_Crack._

_‘Give me a raven form’._

_Bump._

_‘Or a lion, something cool!’_

_Thump._

_‘Send me to the top of the ranks-’._

_Eyes that were forbidden to open, now fluttered softly, awakening after hibernation. It was warm- nay, blazing hot on the concrete. It made his corpse instinctively sit up to the scolding heat, and he searched his surroundings._

_This is Hell, he finally made it… Escaped the trauma, the horrid life humans live. Now was the life he always awaited for: freedom, the supernatural, abilities humans would dream to have. What form did he have? ‘I’m so excited to be dead!’_

__“A fuckin’ TV screen!? What the fuck!” The TV demon roared into the heatwave-like thick air, and his boot stomped into the ancient grounds until everything turned into darkness. The demon could feel the heat radiating off him, like an overheated device. When he reflected himself through the brand new clothing he was provided, he recognized his face blending in with redness._ _

__But in the depths of the image, was sheer darkness looming around Hell, with the ordinary moonlight staring hauntingly down onto Vox. “Did I cause a blackout or somethin’?”_ _

__“Welcome to Hell, darling!”_ _

__The TV demon jumped around, and eased down at the illuminating, powerful aura radiating off the demon- or should he say, devil… “Is that- Lucifer?”_ _

__Lucifer’s grin stretched and his eyes beamed, gleefully stepping down from a rock to look up at the TV screen. “Indeed! I’ve granted you something powerful, my dear citizen. Now, shall we discuss terms?”_ _

__“You’re the asshole who gave me this piece of shit!”_ _

__“...Pardon?”_ _

__The TV demon’s face was overcome with pure redness, and hence the power in the entirety of the city had melted under a newbie’s hissy fit. “I didn’t ask for this! I wanted to be a snake, or a lion, or a raven even. Y’know, the most powerful fuckin’ demons down here!?”_ _

__“Now, who said those types of demons are the most powerful?”_ _

__“We all know ‘bout that butler who’s been around for some time now-”_ _

__“Fine, you win~” Lucifer sighed, but it was a teasing sigh in contrast to a defeated one. “Look at yourself, dear! You’re the source of all our power! Now, if you wouldn’t mind calming down just a little bit, you’ll save us from angry demons roaming our streets”._ _

__‘Source of all our power? Am I some generator? This couldn’t get any fuckin’ worse…’_ _

__“Furthermore, you’re in charge of hosting every electronic device there is! Televisions, phones, cables. Except radios, those are exclusive to another Overlord”._ _

__Even with Lucifer’s further information, the demon was still struck by disappointment. Although he was the source of power, he had a massive screen that he wouldn’t be able to do with; kissing, dates ‘n’ all that? Another part of being down here was for the chicks, but he guessed that was no longer an option._ _

__“Overlord? I read about that, isn’t it a demon of higher rank to another?” The TV demon pointed out, and all his nerdy wonder all came back to him._ _

__“Precisely! And this will make you an Overlord, amongst others. Ah, that reminds me! You need an ally, but who to pick...” Lucifer dozed off and began listing the Overlords, counting with his fingers before stopping at the number six. The taller demon wasn’t certain whether he should be offended; who said he needed help? An ally of all things too? Even in the mortal life, he despised colleagues and did everything to avoid them. “Valentino”._ _

__“Who in the hell is that?”_ _

__“Well, he certainly is in Hell!” Lucifer snorted, but he complied with the question. “A pimp Overlord, he owns the most popular porn studio in the city and is open for any colleagues! He’ll most likely suck your dick, but it’s all the fun and joy in being here!”_ _

__The demon cringed and looked away, noticing a glowing sign in the distance of a stripper hanging off the skyscraper. “...Right. And there’s nobody else I can hook up with? You tell me I’m in charge of the city’s power, and you partner me up with some pimp!? That hardly seems relevant.”_ _

__Lucifer simply shrugged, and brought up his fingers again to count. “Well, there’s… Rosie the drug Overlord, Valentino the pimp, some snake whom’s name I forgot to write down, and… Alastor, the radio demon-”_ _

__“Wouldn’t it make sense to partner me up with this ‘Alastor’ guy? Y’know, radios and electricity, ain’t I the one who powers up his radio stuff?”_ _

__Lucifer snorted. “Oh dear, you really don’t know much about this place, do you?”_ _

__“What do you fucking expect?” The demon sighed exasperatedly. “I think I’d like to redeem myself now, I’m done with this hellhole…”_ _

__“Nonsense!” An arm clutched the demon close to him within a blink of an eye, and the two started to stroll down the streets. Was he teleported? He couldn’t tell, nor did he care. All he focused on was an occupation, it’s what he practiced for in the mortal life. Sure, he was a satanist, but he had to be better ready than sorry because he knew damn well he’d end up in Hell. At least after the crimes he committed…_ _

__“Alas! The porn studio. I don’t usually carry my Overlords around the streets, but I’ll be your number one fan when those adverts start pumping out! If you know what I mean, Voxy~”_ _

__“...Voxy?”_ _

__“Your new name, I reckon your original name is hardly intimidating. Cherio, Vox!” The devil skipped halfway down the road, but it proved pointless because he immediately disintegrated into the thick, heated air._ _

__The name flickered at the tip of his tongue. ‘Vox… Sounds like box- is he mocking me for this TV screen? The name isn’t bad, at least compared to my human name. Ric-’_ _

__“So, you’re the new brand here, feisty boy?” The demon swiveled around on one heel and stood firm in his ground. That’s right, he had power tingling at his fingernails, and already he could feel the electricity coursing through him like a charging power attack. It all felt like a video game. Was he going to let this Overlord beat him down? Of course not, because whenever he was chosen for a group project, he always led the group. And being in a mixed bag of toys wasn’t going to change that._ _

__Except it was. ‘Fuck, he’s tall and broad…’ The man towering over him was dressed in a long, pink furry coat, but the collar puffed out more to subdue the cries of his customers. Hot pink eyes gazed down at the TV screen, but the emotion was unidentified with a pair of large hearts shielding the shimmery glow. Multiple arms, long legs… Black heeled boots, and a tophat that complimented the zebra print stripe cutting his body down the centre vertically. It wasn’t until the demon opened his mouth, he noticed a golden tooth poking out with his aligned sharp ones._ _

__“Valentino?” The sheepish demon presumed._ _

__“I don’t see any other pimps standin’ ‘ere? C’mon, I’ll show ya around, partner~”_ _

__“I-I think I have the wrong place! Y’know how Hell gets, right?” Vox wasn’t going to enter the porn studio with a tall, fairly muscular pimp. He worked with pimps before in the mortal life, evenso it wasn’t enough to overcome a fear he always had; punishment. What if he was punished for being a bad colleague? The question roamed his mind, and he squealed on the inside to the dread._ _

__Whips, canes, the teeth blaring out at him. The pimp knew his business, as he was waiting there for Vox from a message that happened less than ten minutes ago. He was on top of his game, and Vox had to be too. “Y’know what? I think this is the place. Ya gonna let me in or what?” ‘Yeah, this is it. I’m the boss, I’ll always be the boss, no matter what this pimp fucker tells me’._ _

__The pimp stepped aside and introduced the TV demon into a narrow hallway, and appeared to be the back entrance for employees. Portraits of employees hung there silently, exhibiting the wonders of the porn studio: one customer being whipped in the ass by a female, then a male yanking back another male’s hair. A hairy spider posing over a shark, straddling his waist and winking to the camera. ‘Angel Dust’, the portrait read. It was the only one that was labeled, and Vox assumed it was some pet of the pimp…_ _

__His thoughts vanished when a hand slapped down against his ass and grasped it firmly. Shuddering, wincing, Vox was already a crumbling mess; a cake that came out stable, and crumbled at the last second._ _

__“Mm~ Tight. You’ve been takin’ care of yourself then?” Valentino purred._ _

__And Vox flinched and tensed up like a virgin, but he knew he wasn’t. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s Hell, demons are the most brutal creatures in this universe-”_ _

__“And you’re a satanist? Interesting…” Vox shivered when a heavy bubblegum scent came out from the pimp’s mouth, exhaling onto his ear/antenna. The demon discovered the pimp leaning down close to him, using a strategy of some sort._ _

__“Better here than heaven, am I right?” All the demon could do is throw out relatable questions, something that would portray his confidence well. But the pimp was disinterested, and continued to examine Vox as if he was a product for the porn industry. “Ya done inspectin’ me? I’m a demon, what’s turned you on so much?” Vox finally asked, and it took all of his remaining dignity to ask it._ _

__The pimp chuckled uncomfortably close to Vox’s ear, or antennas. Or perhaps it was his speakers? Hell, Vox couldn’t even grasp his own form’s details well. “You’re smart, hiding your nerves with jokes and a defensive attitude… But I’ll crack ya, crack ya wide open and spread ready like toast ‘n’ jam~”_ _

__“Please don’t…” Vox grumbled, yet the tension between the two snapped in half when the pimp slapped his hand against Vox’s back._ _

__“Relax, Voxy! You’ll be workin’ with me, so you don’t worry ‘bout a thing. I’ll take good care of ya~”_ _

__“Oh yeah? I couldn’t have guessed…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I was excited to write this, and I'll probably focus on this series a bit more. It all depends on inspiration and mood, because one day I'll see a Val/Vox picture, then another day I see a RadioDust picture, and etc. Sorry if it's all random, I have so many ideas I wanted to start before I gave up on them. 
> 
> Make sure to leave any ideas or comments below! Thank you everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Password Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox is given the grand tour of the porn studio, by your one and only... Valentino. But Vox is then demanded by two things. Something from the pimp, and something from the apple king. 
> 
> Vox is bombarded with new responsibilities, urges to keep up with Valentino.
> 
> And then he meets another colleague of Valentino's...
> 
> [SPOILER] Contains Velvet.

‘This tour sucks ass…’ 

The tour went on for several hours, and it mostly consisted of Valentino showing off his prized employees, threatening them and abusing them in a manner that didn’t seem harmful at all; their faces were pearly and perfect, no wonder nobody suspected anything. Then they proceeded on to the kitchen, and it was spotless- different to how Vox imagined it to look like. 

Weren’t they in Hell? This felt all too much like the mortal life he had, except the different being forms of course. Vox suspected Valentino to be a bug of some sort: centipede, caterpillar, cockroach? Explained his cockiness… 

Eventually, they reached Valentino’s office. It was spacious, most likely for all the “activities” he did there. It had a bar, which was handy for any meltdowns Vox was undoubtedly going to have. The couches were sweet; decorated in hot pink and leather material, and the cushions were fluffier than his coat. He took a single sniff and smelt all the candy flavours soaked into it: bubblegum, strawberry, vanilla. And of course, a TV sat in the corner of the room, but seemed to have been left untouched, Vox ought to tinker with it later. 

After a long and glum tour, the demon sank into the leather and snatched a lingering cigarette packet that sat on the coffee table. He looked up for confirmation, but Valentino was looking out through the window, spying down on the pedestrians below. “So… Anything you want me to do? I can take a look at that TV over there-” 

“So, ya been to a gentlemen’s club before? Or as Lucifer called it: a strip club~”. 

The TV huffed, ‘back at it again with the questioning?’ “Course I have, who hasn’t these days?” 

“You didn’t seem to care about my employees walking past. All sparkly, curvy, rubbing up against ya, and you didn’t take a single peep!” Valentino laughed, his fingers bent to curl around his glasses’ edges, and brought the object down to tuck into his pockets. “Or were ya more interested in me~?” 

“You fuckin’ wish, pal. Listen, I’m only down here to escape the torment God had planned in the mortal life. Hell is an escape, with all the powers ‘n’ stuff like that. I didn’t expect to be partnered up with you, so what’cha expect?” After Vox’s brief explanation, Valentino seemed to stare at the demon with interest; as it fascinated at Vox’s intentions. 

“Nobody’s comin’ down here to ‘escape’ the mortal life, that’s a loada bull. Tell me the good stuff, we are best friends of benefits now~”. 

“Will you quit it? I ain’t sleepin’ with you, that Lucifer fuck, or anybody else in this joint. I’m here to do a job and live my life like a demon, but someone redeem me now!” Vox barked. “Now, where do we start? Got any errands ya need doin’?” 

The bug sighed. Vox meant business, and only that. No parties, drinking, drugs, no fun with a colleague like this. He already tried pushing Vox’s buttons- physically too- by sending his favourite strippers up and against the TV. But the TV stood still, blank, switched off completely. And Valentino searched for the remote to control the bastard, but the outcome was fatal when he realized there was no remote. There was only one solution; to force it all onto the newbie sinner, throw him into the deep end like the pawns and imps in the lower parts of Hell’s hierarchy. Throw him into a pit of lions and bet on his fate. 

“9:00 PM sharp, meet me down the local town hall. Then we can discuss business tomorrow, got it?” Valentino’s frown pulled upwards into a mischievous grin, a sense of insecurity rushed through the TV as if Valentino hacked his system already. 

“Deal, so what’s at the-” 

“No no no, that’s a surprise~” 

Vox sighed, and after many attempts at trying to figure out this “surprise”, he camped in his room and waited out the night. 

The room was livable, but the smell that made the demon gag was the scent of antique. Valentino really had been continuing with the porn industry alone, or if not, nobody used this room for a decade or two. Despite the absence of dust and trash, Vox inferred its vacancy had lasted more than a decade. 

At first sight, the room was neat, orderly, an overall tidy room. The shelves were organized with various porn magazines and whatnot, the desk already provided a computer with an ancient monitor; but it seemed brand new in his time period. A TV sat on a single table in the corner of the room, opposing a hotel-quality, luxurious bed. 

The sheets were a ghostly white colour, but the blanket on top was a fossil grey colour, as was the same with the three additional pillows; the main two pillows were almost as white as the sheets. The bed’s frame was typically metal, but it didn’t entirely ruin the neat presentation in front of Vox. 

A gift sat in the centre of the mattress, Vox merely missed it when he collapsed onto it lazily. ‘This guy’s pushin’ his luck…’ Was his initial thoughts, before his red eyes scanned over the label at the top and it read: Dear Voxy, from Lucifer. “What does he want?” Vox whispered to himself, and proceeded to unwrap the gift. 

A set of blueprints, with essays upon essays in typewriter font. A letter was knocked over onto the blanket by the wrapping paper, the demon took it into his hands with ease and read it carefully: 

_Dear Voxy,_

_I hope you don’t mind I left you a bucket of responsibilities. But I’m not sorry for it, this is Hell after all!_

_But that’s besides the point. You’re the source of electricity in the city, but not in other regions unfortunately. You are everyone’s generator, so you will have consequences by the real demons that lurk here if you fulfill your job incorrectly._

_Threats aside, I have provided blueprints that will be included in the future, but I certainly can’t wait multiple decades for them! After discussing matters with a certain someone…_

_We are bringing the future to us!_

_After decades of following generations and keeping up with the times, it is best if we change our habits in order to be even more powerful than humans are now. Wouldn’t that be so much fun?_

_Those are blueprints for the device ‘mobile phone’, it’s a strange concept truly. But you have been blessed with the ability to understand it all, as demons do~._

_I expect everything to be completed by the end of the week. I do hope you’re enjoying your stay with Valentino, also._

_Farewell, Voxy._

_Lucifer._

__“Are you kidding me!?” Vox growled, falling back into the sheets. ‘I need to sleep…’_ _

__Laying against the blueprints, letters and wrapping paper, Vox dozed off into slumber and was left sprawled out on the bed._ _

__Hell hasn’t gone as planned for him. First, he wasn’t picked to be a powerful demon type. Then, he was partnered up with the porn industry. Now, he was selected to invent a device that was meant for the future, not the present._ _

__Perhaps Vox made a grave mistake, or was it his true punishment for the crimes he committed…_ _

__Before he could recall his mortal life, Valentino knocked heavily against the door before intruding merrily into Vox’s room. “Rise ‘n’ shine!” The bug jumped onto the bed; which was enough for Vox to bounce into the air and land safely back onto the bed._ _

__“What the hell!? I thought we had until dead on 9?”_ _

__“Take a look at the time, smartass” Valentino grinned, and tilted Vox’s head upwards to read the clock hung on the wall: 8:50 PM._ _

__“...Great. I slept for hours…”_ _

__“You already slept in Hell? You really wanna be here, don’t ya?” Valentino was right, how did he easily sleep on his first day in Hell? Usually- and what Vox expected would happen to him also- demons wouldn’t sleep for weeks, months even. Their mortal life stalked behind them, let alone all the supernatural elements in Hell that spooked a good amount of sinners._ _

__But Vox already read about Hell, was already excited to join the community below the Earth’s crust. He was prepared mentally, and he supposed physically too. “Of course I do, better than my shitty life above…” Vox trailed off into a distant place._ _

__“We’ll talk ‘bout it later, but now’s the time for a party~ Ya been to one before?”_ _

__“What do you think-”_ _

__“I’m kiddin’, sweetheart~”_ _

__The ride was exactly 10 minutes, and they arrived just in time for the clock to strike 9:00 PM. A diversity of demons walked around as if common with this event Valentino blabbered on about. A party, a place full of booze and strippers and thick heat, Vox was skeptical about it. Drinking on his first day? It can’t affect demons that much seeming as the demon saw mountains of booze toppling over a table. No room for snacks, just alcohol and wasted souls._ _

__Vox was zoned in so much on the atmosphere, that he didn’t realize Valentino disappeared from his side. ‘Great, do I have to socialize now?’ He thought._ _

__Until the lights dimmed down and zoned in on a stage. The place was outside, or it was surrounded by walls like a castle, with no rooftop to shelter them. There was no need generally, as Hell was blazing hot the majority of the time. But the walls were a combination between rosy bricks, golden pillars and wall trims, and crimson curtains that hung all around the windows and stage._ _

__His attention was brought back to the stage when the lights beamed at the wooden planks, revealing the one and only… Valentino._ _

__“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!”_ _

__Ah, great…_ _

__“Y’all now by now what this event’s about! But let’s give a special welcome to my new partner in crime; Voxy~!” Cheers emitted and directed towards Vox when a slender finger gestured towards him. The TV demon sheepishly waved for 3 seconds before the lights blazed down back onto the pimp. “Now, the one and only… The Silver Dolls!”_ _

__The curtains divided apart to exhibit rows after rows of strippers, all dressed in slutty, tango dresses. Skirts, tops, jewels. They stepped forward and lifted their skirts high, exposing their under-garments and high stockings; cased in high heels or low heels, and were capable of dancing in effortlessly._ _

__But the one stripper that stood out to Vox, was a girl with hair split into two pigtails: one side burgundy and the other velvet, with a fringe that combined with both white and burgundy. Her eyes were red and white, with dark eyeshadow and thick eyeliner. Her smile was welcoming, but sadistic at the same time. And her dress reminded him of a circus clown; hearts at the bottom, with the colour scheme of white, black and velvet colours: her sleeves were stripes of white and velvet, there was a heart shape on her chest which was also white and velvet. The theme pursued all the way down to her toes, which her shoes topped off with a white, fluffy ball._ _

__Vox didn’t realize she was staring right at him and was the first to stand beside Valentino. They whispered incoherently, even as Vox tuned in as much as he could; or he hoped he was using his abilities right, before music cued and died out his thoughts._ _

__“Who’s ready for some action!” The crowd cheered once more, and different sections along the wall opened up with accessible sets of tables, chairs, banquets, and staff that appeared like exotic animals. The place was wild, but Vox could sum it all up with one word: trippy._ _

__What was even more trippy? Valentino, as he began to sing to a song he recognized before. The strippers’ stances shifted when they began moving forward with Valentino, off from the stage and onto the ground floors. Multiple men queued up in front and beside Vox, with even women queueing up too. The stripper band was a mix of males and females after all, and Vox acknowledged the similar image he saw before: a white spider, standing to the other side of Valentino. He ought to check it out after this pointless parade._ _

__“If work’s an awful bore, and living’s just a chore-”_ _

__The strippers strode forward and opposed all of the thirsty customers, but Vox’s eyes darted forward towards the girl he focused on before. She bit her lip, twirled a finger in her hair… ‘She don’t look too bad…’_ _

__“What to do? Case death’s not much fun~” On that cue, the strippers twirled their skirts around and flashed their under-garments to the customers, even the two specialized ones beside Valentino. Vox was too woozy from all the chaos, and decided to stand near the drinks and take a swig at a few shots. It wouldn’t hurt him too much, right?_ _

__“I’ve just the antidote. And though I mustn’t gloat…”_ _

__“The porn industry!” The crowd cheered, chugging down their alcohol and patting each other on the back, laughing, giggling giddly, everyone was out of their world._ _

__Even Vox, as once he stepped away after drinking, he saw the scene everyone was so ecstatic about. It was as if the drinks gave him the same vision everyone else had; sex, arousal, and pure energy in the hall. He needed it, deserved it after being piled with a new job and task. New colleague too, who didn’t seem as bad as Vox thought he would be._ _

__“So scratch that little niggle, have a little wiggle!” Vox joined back just in time to watch all the strippers bend down and lift their skirts and dresses, rubbing themselves against the customers’ crotches. Everyone had a partner now, except the lonesome TV. “Cause you can can can!” Valentino sang aloud, swinging his cane around dominantly and poking a few of his customers. He eventually met back up with Vox and grinned a sinister smile to Vox’s heavily intoxicated state._ _

__“Now I see what you mean!” Vox stated over the loud music, almost stumbling into the Overlord._ _

__Valentino laughed joyfully. “Or you can’t can’t can’t!” He sang out, circling Vox for the girl on his side to appear and replace his position. Vox could guess her scent was probably to relate with her velvet appearance, but he decided to make jokes about it later._ _

__“Relax, baby! I’m also your new partner, Velvet!” The girl cheered, and twirled delightfully to Vox’s sudden motivation to dance with the rest of them. His service couldn’t pick up the rest of the music, he was only focused on the girl dancing with him; rubbing against him, grinning with him, but it was all just a game they both enjoyed playing._ _

__She led him to the banquet and stole a few more shots, and then a few more… Until Vox’s world spun and he blinked his way out of his haze. “Right! Enough drinkin’, where’s your place doll?” Vox tugged Velvet close to him by the waist, and she didn’t seem disinterested to Vox’s miraculous relief._ _

__“In the porn studio, duh! What did I say hun? I’m your new partner too!” She dabbed a finger into his chest. “You’re ‘bout to fall onto me and crush me, ain’t ya? C’mon, I’ll take you home~”_ _

__The two stepped into a pink limousine waiting outside of the hall, and soon after, Valentino joined them. They sang, danced on their seats, drank more even if Vox wasn’t capable of doing so. The only thing he denied was the drugs, as he assured them he was too out of his mind to do anything else risky._ _

__They stumbled through the porn studio doors, or realistically, Valentino and Velvet were helping the drunken TV through the doors, with minions trailing behind them. They crawled up the stairs, hiccuping and giggling like college kids, and reached their office after what seemed like forever._ _

__The TV demon was fortunate enough that his TV abilities didn’t affect the rest of the city, neverwise everything would be going haywire. Blackouts, overpowering, random bursts of electricity and then low signals._ _

__All the demon could recall was slumping against the couch and cuddling up against Velvet, who took his head into her fairly bust chest and watched Valentino take the first turn at charades. Why were they playing charades? Because drunk Vox wanted to, so the bug and the clown simply complied unless they dared to do more._ _

__“Now I wanna-” Vox hiccuped, “-Sleep… ‘M tired…” Everything went black. His senses were lost, his body was limp, and he slumbered after a long night of the taste he longed for in Hell._ _

__The taste of freedom._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and clicks! They are all appreciated, as always. :)
> 
> I think I'm more invested into this series than the RadioDust one, and I'll create a better plot for that once this one is out of the way. But that doesn't mean I won't start other fanfics too, so keep an eye out for any new works that are soon to be completed!
> 
> Make sure to input your ideas down below! They're all appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Rebooting the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, entertaining party on Vox's first day on the job, he wakes up with one hell of a hangover and a bucket full of surprises. 
> 
> An unholy sight, to say at least...
> 
> ...And one emotional morning, maybe too emotional.

_‘System Restarting…’_

_‘Upgrading...’_

_‘5%...’_

_‘35%...’_

_‘70%...’_

_‘99%’_

_‘System: Online’_

__Vox’s head tossed and turned to his awakening, his third one in Hell. Yet instead of being greeted by a pimp, or Lucifer himself, he was greeted with a splitting headache that made his screen flash with static occasionally. He felt his signal had been regained again, and his eyes began to see real objects instead of blurred images._ _

__“I never thought I’d get a hangover ever again... “ The TV demon complained quietly, too tired to scream out his problems. The demon shuffled his slender legs, swinging them over the edge- or what he thought was the edge- and slid off his sore arse. It ached, felt bruised, abused even. He ran a hand over it to check for any marks left behind, but was relieved to find nothing. Perhaps it was the mattress, maybe it was too firm for his liking after all._ _

__Hungover and as drained as a walking corpse, the TV stumbled into the bathroom and emptied all of his contents. ‘Not even demons are saved from hangovers... The drinks were strong after all’ he pondered. Vox lifted his head and stared into the mirror, judging his appearance piece by piece._ _

__A large flat screen, glowing constantly- he wondered whether it gave people migraines or annoyed them with the constant glow, or the constant flicker of static from time to time depending on his mood. Then his muscular torso, but he still wasn’t as strong as other demons, at least physically. More of a lean figure, even with broad shoulders and a chest that defined the male agenda; even so, he felt it wasn’t enough to earn the title of “Overlord”, it still stuck to him gravely. His eyes trailed down his pale body, down past his small waist and firm arse, noticing that he wore nothing entirely. “That explains the fuckin’ cold…” Mumbled Vox, turning his body to size up his new body enhancements; a perk of being a demon, everything was sexier regardless of who you were before. It was part of the demonic charm, to lure whoever they wish to please._ _

__He turned back to the shower with an intent stare, and his overflowing thoughts invaded again. Was he even capable of having showers? His body was electrical- in many ways- and he knew water wasn’t a viable option. Maybe Lucifer adjusted the water function in Hell? There was only one way to find out._ _

__Already naked, he opened the shower’s glass door and stepped inside, with a towel hanging ready on the rack in case things did go downtown. One simple movement, and the shower turned on with steaming, skin burning water. Except it didn’t burn the TV demon, nor did it break him as he was the “TV demon”. The water was enough to scold humans and potentially burn them alive, but this was Hell, so the summers grew hotter and the winters were colder. Pure and utter punishment._ _

__Satisfied with the temperature and the surprising outcome, Vox continued his shower until he felt more refreshed and cured from the hangover. He stepped out, threw the towel over his shoulder and roamed freely in his vacant room._ _

__Or what he thought was vacant at the time..._ _

__“What the fuck!?”_ _

__There he was, the fucking cockroach taking up most of his bed, completely nude and rubbing his body all over the sheets. His hot pink eyes gazed up teasingly at Vox, as if this was all a game to the bug._ _

__And then the sheets wrinkled and creased again to another figure awakening after a long night. Velvet. She stretched her exposed arms and sat up, the two glaring at Vox both seductively and tiredly. “What’s the matter? Never had a threesome before~?” Valentino licked his top lip, and then both of their eyes lowered and…_ _

__Vox quickly scrambled for his trousers and crouched down away out of sight. “Did we really… fuck?” On his first day of the job!?_ _

__“Hell yeah!” Cheered Velvet from the back, high fiving Val and peeking over the bed to get one last glance at the TV demon’s body, but was quickly disappointed upon seeing a fully clothed, suit-up Vox._ _

__Could it get worse? Vox looked across the room and took a large gulp. Oh, it could definitely get worse._ _

__“Good morning, Lucifer…” The demon grumbled, timidly looking up at the Lucifer- Valentino even saw blush on the screen’s face. The devil stood proudly in the room, looking around at the nude demons and humiliated the newbie with his eyes darting down to Vox’s waist, and further._ _

__Although it was a shock, Lucifer expected the marvelous sight and laughed merrily. “Your first threesome in Hell? You were a bit slower than the rest, I must say. Good morning Valentino, Velvet”, the two bowed their heads and grinned. The three grinned as if nothing happened, whilst Vox was flustered in the corner, adjusting his suit and brushing away his imaginary hair, gulping down the last of his sinner life._ _

__“Now, to the real business here…” Lucifer gestured Vox out of the room with a snap of his fingers, treating the demon like a dog rather than a friend. But Vox assumed it was part of the ‘kink’ the devil had. Obliged to follow, he left the room with two naked Overlords inside, and leaned against the wall in a childish pout. “Why ever so angry?”_ _

__“They took advantage of me, by only using booze! Don’t think you’ve picked the wrong guy to be the ‘generator’ of this city? If I’m tricked so fuckin’ easily by a few drinks, then I ain’t fit for the job. Go scare some other demon, I qui-” Vox rolled his eyes._ _

__“Of course!” Lucifer slapped a hand over Vox’s lips, virtual lips, and silenced him. “You do know the reason I specifically picked you to be this device, yes?” ‘The reason? Did Lucifer really punish me?’ Vox’s mind went down a spiral of thoughts, and his puzzled expression caused Lucifer to laugh and pat Vox’s shoulders. “Your crimes didn’t go unnoticed, oh certainly not. Your torture in the mortal world, you must’ve loved the feeling of electric-”_ _

__“-You’re pushing it” Vox snapped._ _

__“It would be unnatural to not push it, Voxy~”. Vox scoffled, Lucifer had a point- he was the devil after all, or at least a source of evil who ruled over Hell. “And your family’s fascination with televisions… And yet there you were, hating them, being the outcast… Tell me, did you enjoy doing what you did? Now what’s that word humans use… Ah, you’re a mistake to them!”_ _

__Vox felt as though he was going to cause another blackout. But it’s what Lucifer wanted, and he wasn’t going to give up yet. Anger issues in the mortal world, weren’t necessary in Hell, because he had supernatural abilities and was more than willing to put up a fight against the almighty Lucifer- or any Overlord at that. He was too smart for that, and knew exactly what Lucifer’s motives were. The devil was tempting him, and he wasn’t falling for it._ _

__“I’m not answerin’ your fuckin’ questions. So when do I finish this ‘mobile phone’ project?” Vox changed the subject. It was a genuine question, being given the blueprints only yesterday. Who knows how long Lucifer had planned this? To make a “mobile phone”..._ _

__Lucifer hummed, as if upset he didn’t get the answer he wanted. But he nodded despite his disappointment, and he shook the demon’s hand; which Vox subconsciously shook too. “Next week, I’ll give you time to get along with your colleagues. Enjoy all the orgies and drinks they have to offer! This is Hell after all, nobody’s here to judge~”_ _

__With that, Vox watched the devil disintegrate into tiny bits of ashes, and it baffled Vox for a few minutes before Valentino stepped out into the hallway, fully dressed again and thankfully with decent clothes. “You did some bad stuff, ay?”_ _

__“I ain’t talkin’ ‘bout it, piss off…” But Valentino insisted. Vox watched Valentino rest his hand on Vox’s shoulders, with a sudden sympathetic look towards him. Was he pitying him now? This was the last straw. “Listen, I’m sick an’ tired of people downgrading me like some servant. I’m an Overlord now, I got stuff to do down ‘ere for however long I last, so I don’t need no pity parties or lectures, strip clubs and shit!”_ _

__Vox didn’t realize that he was panting from his anger, and it somehow didn’t cause a blackout, so he assumed he really had to blow the fuse to cause one. But whilst he focused on his breathing, he felt tears breaking in half and streaming down his face, and Lucifer’s words were setting into the demon. The tough demeanor of his backed down into a vulnerable child, accepting Valentino’s hand on the shoulder and leaning into it slightly. “You’ve brought me into shit, you tall fucker… A porn studio, bringing me to some party the first night, and then taking advantage of me? Who the hell do you think you are, you freak!” The demon couldn’t help but cry out the last part. Solely, he didn’t mean it, but the heat of the moment possessed him like a deranged patient._ _

__The pimp didn’t have to say or joke around anymore, as once he guided Vox into his office and locked the door, he sat him on the couch and rolled down the blinds. So the guy knows his privacy? It was most likely to conceal their private conversation, and so that the news didn’t spread the rumours that an Overlord like Vox was crying._ _

__Vox sighed, realizing he released more than he should have. “Listen, you don’t have to-”_ _

__“No, you listen” Valentino’s voice was stern, but it wasn’t stern enough to imply annoyed. The pimp settled himself beside Vox, two arms tugging around the slim torso, and the other two wrapping around his screen. “Just shut up and relax. Hell’s a shit place to be, nobody’s fine for the first month or so” he comforted._ _

__In contrast to Vox’s initial thoughts, the TV demon relaxed into his partner’s grip and cried quietly, emptying it as manly as he could. Yet progressively, his sobs grew heavier and heavier, until he had to cling onto Valentino’s jacket and cry into his soft fur. His eyes noticed the doorknob turning, but Valentino assured him by tossing the key onto the couch, then continuing their cradling._ _

__It was unusual. Valentino, a pimp, the owner of the porn industry and a powerful Overlord, providing Vox with a hug and soothing him. Maybe it was to keep Vox on track with work? That would be a joke; they had a party last night, had sex, and woke up as if they planned to do jackshit._ _

__This was only the second day and Valentino was comforting the newbie, something rarely witnessed by sinners in the city. Vox knew he had to repay the pimp for it soon, but in moment’s time, he felt as though he could lean on someone’s shoulder for once._ _

__After roughly ten minutes, they pulled out from the hug and Vox lifted his face up at the pimp with an urgent need for more. It was still strange, but the comfort was present, something he found rare in his life. And he was going to take advantage of the only opportunity he may get to being cared for down in this free-for-all life._ _

__Valentino’s voice spoke out in a soft tone, breaking the silence in two but not in a disruptive manner. “Some people are Overlords for reasons. Ya know the deer fuck? Did some serious killin’ back in the mortal life; serial killer ‘n’ all. Velvet? I’ll let her tell ya the story. Me? I’ll tell you the story in one word: manipulative. So what ‘bout you Voxy? Don’t try and act pretty too, nobody’s innocent down ‘ere. The worst are the most powerful, at least that’s what we all think because of who’s an Overlord now.”_ _

__The demon was too anxious to tell his story. Serial killer? That was nothing compared to his story. Someone as fairly pretty as Velvet, and as clever as Valentino, he doubted that they had such tragic stories either. Vox straightened up his back and swallowed the last of his tears, nodding as a sign that he was ready to tell his tale._ _

__“Before I do, tell me now that you care for me”._ _

__“...Voxy-”_ _

__“Just say it! It don’t have to be true, fuck I haven’t had a hug since I was a baby! It feels nice, just sayin’...”_ _

__Valentino was flabbergasted by this. He knew Vox had a weak spot somewhere, based on how quiet he became when he saw Valentino. How defensive the TV got even though Valentino was always able to intimidate him. Yet he sunk so low to demand for a sense of care for him? In some ways, it disgusted the pimp. But he was aware of how scarring Overlords’ lives were, and he did nothing but nod with a gentle, rare smile. “I care for you, Vox” he awkwardly answered._ _

__Vox exhaled into Valentino’s coat. “Alright, thanks... “_ _

__“Now, tell me your fairytale, before the bitch wakes up and drags us to the casino” Valentino chuckled, Vox joining him after. So she liked the casino…Vox noted the fact for later._ _

__“It all started in the old days, just after “The Great Depression” shit…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start these notes, I want to apologize greatly for the massive gap between chapter 2 and this chapter. I had writer's block, I've lacked a lot of energy, college's thrown a load of work at me because that's how random it can be. 
> 
> I didn't want to exert myself too far, so I decided that it was best to not worry too much about this fanfiction for the week. With the writer's block, it was difficult writing just simple sentences- which I do a lot- let alone detail and sharing lots of ideas. 
> 
> I dreaded the moment I return back to this, when there would be negativity, or at least I can only imagine what everyone's thinking. But then I remembered I'm practically a nobody, therefore nobody would really care what's going on or why I'm not posting, hah. 
> 
> But alas, I managed to push through it and produce this chapter! I wrote bits of it throughout the week, just so I could try and get the motivation back up again. Vox/Val images on Pinterest, other fanfictions, you name it. But it's the physicality that I can't work with. I'm completely and utterly drained, so I did all the medical stuff blah dee blah, and now I'm trying to push myself to do more. Now I feel a little more energized, I'm more than excited to try and do chapters everyday again.
> 
> I still want to apologize a lot for everyone's patience, I knew that at some point I would encounter something like this, I just didn't think it would be so early into a fanfiction. Hell, I still have other ideas I want to put out there as single series instead, but that all depends on health and stuff like that. 
> 
> Thank you to my best friend who's told me to relax, and allowed me to realize that it won't be the end of the world if I didn't post regularly. I hate displeasing people, but I can only make good chapters with a good rest, as many may say. 
> 
> I'm looking forward for more to this fanfiction, I already have ideas I want to do for the next chapter or two. 
> 
> Next up: Vox's story! Don't worry, it won't be chapters and chapters of his story, there's going to be intervals where he works on the 'Hell-mobile' or just little fun office bits here and there with the three V's. 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and overall recognition! Support and ideas are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Changing Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to Vox's tragic backstory, all the way from how he was raised, to how he ended up parentless...
> 
> It stuns the pimp, to the point where he's more intrigued in learning more about Vox than anything more. 
> 
> But everyone always starts a tradition the next day, Valentino is ready to give Vox his last part of his introduction to the porn studio, before taking the TV demon's backstory more seriously the next day. He promises to act more like a colleague, he "promises".

_My life was perfect, a child’s dream in the old days. Toys, hunting, cooking; dinner three times a day. A life of success, and being born into wealth was unmistakably an advantage. I was born into the upper class life even through The Great Depression, and managed to hold up with the recent wages my parents earned to last through it all._

_No siblings, I lived with two happy parents who loved me to Hell’s end and back. But I had some strange habits, I still do._

_“Darling, may you pass the salt please?” She asked innocently, sometimes I regret the way I acted towards her._

_“Only if I get dessert!”_

_“Of course, darling” she laughed._

_You could say we all have family problems back then. I thought it was my father, who drank everyday, took on a risky job of being involved in gang shit, and he always came home and forced my mother into drugs. Or perhaps it was my mother, who was secretly a con artist and tricked her customers into paying her double. It was futile in the dark times back then, but it still worked somehow. She’d work her charm, I suspected she cheated a few times when I was a teenager. A slut, and the perfect mother. A bastard, with good looking hair._

_But of course, I was the big problem. At birth, I wasn’t right in the head. When I was introduced into education, all I did was plan out my future- my criminal future: robberies, murder, wasting my life at the sex clubs. My teachers assumed it was all due to my parents, but there was a third party nobody knew about._

_My uncle, who visited a little too frequently._

_“And ya know what to do with that salt, don’cha boy?” His rough voice interrupted the dinner, with a crooked grin and concealed elderly hair. The man always had a mobster fedora on his head, continuously wore his classy tuxedo to formal events, his status was up and beyond my parents’._

_They couldn’t do anything but let my uncle influence me. I was only six years old when I fired off a rifle at a random guy down the road, then we hid his body- or my uncle did, my arms were too scrawny- and went back home; acting as if we went to a classic diner, as an excuse for the “ketchup” on our shirts. But they knew, they were too scared to confront a mobster like my uncle._

_“You pour salt on wounds!”_

_“That’s right, kid! Without me, this kid won’t go anywhere in life, I betcha that.”_

_My father frowned. “But he’s still a boy, he needs a decent childhood so he doesn’t turn into a nutter like you. Have you completed your homework?”_

_“Not yet, father…” I huffed._

_“Homework my ass! What happened to the fun ‘round here, eh? Guns, guts, the glory of drinking away life! Hands off to Lucifer, that is~”_

_The rest was a blur to me. I remember the moment my father and uncle fought, my mother rushed me to my bedroom and locked the door. I couldn’t help myself but eavesdrop, hearing all sorts of cuss words and nasty shit, until the sound of shells dropping to the floor and a loud bang woke up everyone in the neighbourhood._

_There was a funeral for someone I didn’t know, supposedly. That’s what I thought at the time, at least…_

_“A beloved father, a faithful coworker…To the memory of-” My mother sniffled beside me, but my uncle continued to assure me that it was a random guy on our street that passed away from a heart attack._

_And everytime I was alone with my mother, she insisted I moved away with my grandparents and away from my uncle. Unfortunately for her, I had a stronger bond with him than her._

_“Ma, he teaches me all sorts! Guns, girls~”_

_She slapped the back of my head. “What the hell is wrong with you! You’re a little boy, my little boy… Your uncle is unstable, you understand that son? Insane, a monster, an escaped inmate- everything you have nightmares about! And your father, he’s…”_

_“On vacation!”_

_“No!” She cried aloud, and before she could reason with me, my uncle strolled over and yanked her away from me. I watched her cry for hours at home, trapped in her bedroom for days and days. She was forced to quit her job in case the word got out; the word that her husband was slaughtered by his brother, and now she was forced to stand side by side with his killer._

_From time to time, he entered the bedroom and slammed it shut, but poor innocent me didn’t figure out what was going on, even though I got the gist of what most adults did already. I still assumed father was on vacation, until a few years later on my 10th birthday._

_I was invited to a show by my uncle, only him and I. Mother stayed at home cooking, but I could taste the tears she always mixed in with the soup. It was a fancy hall, full of cloaked men and a mysterious crowd. Everyone was anonymous, and my uncle was too based on how other men greeted him._

_We received front row seats, and we sat in them with exploding excitement._

_The curtains departed, a microphone was set in place._

_A man walked onto the stage, cloaked like everyone else; black, white mask, knife pocket visibly poking out of the belt._

_And the lights suddenly beamed down onto a carefully decorated stage. But if they were careful, they wouldn’t have let me see the sight that unwrapped beyond my eyes. The oh-so-familiar tuxedo, with the brunette hair and typical wealthy qualities. Except the sight was bloody, truly bloody._

_My father, decapitated, his limbs hanging lifelessly across the stage along a sign that said: “Welcome!” His face was terrorized, pulled back into a sinister smile but his eyes were scarred, and his body was sickly pale- my gut wrenched, I shrieked and bolted out of the hall. My uncle followed me and laughed endlessly, as if he couldn’t control himself from whatever humour he saw…_

_But my eyes caught onto a gun peeking out of his belt, and it threateningly stared at me just as my uncle laid his finger on the trigger, keeping it frozen and paralized. “You ain’t tellin’ nobody ‘bout this, got it?” He threatened, with his abnormally large grin stretching maniacally._

_We went home, I gulped down my food- my mother worked too hard with her cooking for it to be wasted-, kissed my mother goodnight and went to bed immediately. The sounds echoed from the bedroom again, except this time I heard a crash and a thump from the creaking bed. I rushed out of my room and pushed open the unlocked door, revealing my mother’s tangled neck in a long strip of rope. Her face grew pale, she exhaled her final breath, and her face no longer ached for the attention she deserved._

_My little child form stumbled forward and tugged on her sleeves, comprehending the situation but I tried my best to shake myself out of the nightmare. My eyes rolled to the side after hearing a few grunts and groans from the corner of the room, as when they located onto a larger corpse, my uncle was struggling to remove the knife in his neck._

_I had two options. Leave him to bleed and suffer, or finish the job myself. Some say children can recover easily from trauma like this, but from birth to now, I was raised to be a maniac and only that. A satanist, sadistic killer, sweeping dirt under the furniture and occasionally being caught red handed._

_Of course I killed them! I didn’t have a bloody choice, having to live with my uncle was just like living with any other adult. At first, they appear as fine, your childhood is happy and dandy even when you don’t realize the struggles they go through. And once you realize, it wrecks you too, and drives you to insanity._

_And yet for some reason, the blood draining out of his neck was more satisfying to watch than swirling a finger in a pond, tentatively watching fish swim around peacefully. The blood streamed down his body and all over my hands, I rubbed the blood all over my face, but didn’t taste it. Uncle taught me that being a cannibal was no good, and could make me some kind of “Wendigo” or something more evil than demons themselves._

_But I licked the blood off my fingers, and my eyes darted to the phone that was left hanging on the police. The law enforcement rushed in, and had to process the scene at their hands. A 10 year old, holding a knife and licking the blood off his fingers whilst his mother was left hanging from the ceiling, and a bled out uncle staring up emptily at them._

_They took me away and-_

__“Voxy! Val~” Velvet called through the door, interrupting Vox’s story and snapping Valentino out of his interested gaze._ _

__The bug sighed, as with the simple wave of his hand, the door unlocked from a servant standing nearby. Velvet jumped in and swung her arms around Vox spontaneously, as if they were all a happy family already. “Velvet, you’re in the middle of something” Valentino grumbled. Was he disappointed she interrupted? Did a pimp really care about Vox’s backstory?_ _

__“Aw, you two are no fun! How did a great night turn this handsome punk into a depresso?” Velvet poked her fingers at Vox’s TV screen, which burst into static and moved back in a panic._ _

__“Y’know how Lucifer is, he comes ‘round and reminds us what the fuck happened to us. Voxy here was tellin’ me how he ended up here. It’s more interesting than your’s babe~”_ _

__“Oh hush!” Vox watched the two bicker back and forth about who had the greatest story. He was fairly sure Velvet mentioned that Val was a pimp even in his mortal life, and then the pimp mentioned that the clown next to him was involved in prostitution, but Vox was skeptical about the last part._ _

__The TV demon stood and walked out, his posture tensed up and his mind going berserk over his memories. He was positive that he’d cause another blackout, but to his relief, he relaxed into his clean mattress. The fact Velvet cleaned the bed for him was a pleasant thought, as maybe, just maybe… Things won’t be too bad around here._ _

__“What happened to him? He looks upset…” Velvet pointed out, her head turning to the wide-open door and at Vox’s closed bedroom door. Her features fell into a pitiful frown, and so her chin fell into the palm of her hand in both a pout and into partial guilt._ _

__“He had a fucked up life, even when he was a child. Watched his father hang around, body parts all over some stage. His mother was hung, and then he killed his uncle. I underestimated him, I can tell ya that…”_ _

__“Is this Val caring for another Overlord? Other than me, of course~”_ _

__“Oh sweetheart, I think I’m ready to give him the special package-”_ _

__“You don’t mean that, he’s only been here for two days! I didn’t get it until a month later…”_ _

__Valentino laughed, waving his lit cigarette around playfully before plopping it between his lips. “He was ready for Hell, you took too dang long to get used to Hell. Maybe he’ll receive the package earlier. Besides, a distraught partner won’t do jackshit for me, and business is booming!” He exclaimed._ _

__Velvet beamed up at the bug, and threw herself at the couch to swing her arms around the pimp confidently, as the pimp then wrapped his excess arms around her waist. “That’s right, Val! He’ll love us eventually, didn’t take me long to love you~”_ _

__“Is that so? Was it the coat?”_ _

__“Hm, I think it was something else…”_ _

__“The purple skin?”_ _

__“That freaked me out, silly! Those many arms though, I’ll be real jealous when you use those on Vox later…”_ _

__“So it’s the arms? Of fucking course… Tell me something I don’t know, bitch”._ _

__Velvet crawled onto his lap and sat up to look directly into his hot pink eyes, which narrowed with a grumpy attitude. “I know that you don’t know something, such as this: Vox is falling for you, I can see it in his… box, thing?”_ _

__“...You think so? Better be an urge for sex, I ain’t for that love shit. Sex, business, money, that’s all I need. And gals to get wasted with, and the parties I host. Velvet, tonight we’ll show him the best of Hell” Valentino raised his hands triumphantly._ _

__As Velvet lifted herself off his lap, the pimp slapped the back of her skirt and earned both a gasp and an aroused giggle from the Overlord. “Save it for later, daddy~”_ _

__“...Please stop”. To their surprise, but to Valentino’s presumption, Vox returned with a more eased look on his TV screen. He awkwardly sat opposite the two, who gleamed and smiled lustfully at the demon. “No, I’m not in the mood… On a more pressing matter, it’s day fucking two! Y’all being too ‘nice’ to me…”_ _

__“Oh, Voxy~!”_ _

__“Quit it…”_ _

__“There’s so much more to come. Velvet, if you please…” Valentino snapped his fingers for Velvet to circle Vox’s claimed couch, with her hands feeling the material of Vox’s jacket. The TV demon admitted that he was nervous, although he knew death wasn’t to come so soon, being in a porn studio and being intimidated by a pimp conveyed enough messages._ _

__The second she pulled him back against the couch’s smooth leather, Vox’s legs were pulled open by one pair of arms, with the other pairs caressing his TV screen and driving down his curves. Valentino was feeling his body, and his head was dangerously close to the demon’s crotch. “Val, c’mon man…” It felt as if he’s been at the porn studio for months now, everything was too comfortable for him, too natural…_ _

__“Relax, you’ve had a tough morning. Close your eyes~”_ _

__“Well, fuck…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I apologize that this took forever to post. D: Suddenly on Friday, I came down feeling ill and I couldn't sleep through the night. I did feel guilty, and I still do, so I'm hoping to post tomorrow too if I'm free.
> 
> The backstory started off as tragic and dark instantly for a few reasons: Vox's backstory won't be a walk in the park. It'll be dark from start to finish, unlike other ones where the trauma builds up slowly. He starts as a traumatized person, and ends as one. 
> 
> But if anyone has any ideas for the backstory, it's not too late to post them below! I'm always open to new ideas and different ways of seeing things, I'll be more than happy to include them. I feel if I go off purely on my own perspective, it may come off as inaccurate. But who knows, we haven't gained a lot of information on Vox. Xd 
> 
> Thank you all for the patience, it really is appreciated. Especially because I was known for posting daily, and now it's gaps of 6 days or more. It won't be a habit, this month has just started off wrong. Thank you again. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Tutorials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox gives Valentino the unexpected reaction in two different scenarios. Excluding the horror Valentino received in another attempt at seducing the demon. 
> 
> Committing his first crime in Hell? Expected. 
> 
> But what came after and how it happened? Fairly unexpected.

“You didn’t have to scratch me!” 

“I didn’t give any fuckin’ permission! You can’t just do that Val, you don’t even know what I’m capable of-” 

“Oh I have a good image now, you’re capable of being a fuckin’ animal!” 

After Valentino’s attempt at “relaxing” Vox, it resulted in one cheek being sliced open by the bright blue nails, owned by the one and only: TV demon. Valentino only got so far as to pull down Vox’s pants, and then the lash out happened, surprising the two V’s beyond belief. Why did Lucifer deliver this beast-of-a-television to them? 

But Valentino acknowledged the response, and understood it completely. Perhaps it was part of Vox’s unsolved story about his mortal life, or a genuine fear of the man’s. Either way, Valentino was slightly pissed at the clean, red slash at his cheek. “Well you’re paying for a new cheek, boxy~” 

“Boxy? Are you serious?” Vox sighed at the new nickname. He already felt part of this mini “family” they had in the porn studio. It even felt as though Lucifer was part of it, the way he casually reacted to the orgy he- most likely- witnessed all the way through. But then Vox’s mind sprung back to the task at hand: ‘Hell-mobile’, a futuristic device that the 1950s haven’t invented yet. Perhaps this would show who’s more powerful, it could prove Vox’s strengths and meant to be dominance- alas, the roles would be inverted and Vox would be the big bad pimp, and the ex-pimp would be a frail, little clown, and the clown herself would carry this gigantic TV around. 

But Vox’s fantasies were part of fiction, and only fiction. Even if he manages to someday throw Valentino out, but then what? This is Hell, no demon will retreat unless they’re dead, and so Val would definitely attack Vox again in revenge. Who knew what other allies this annoying bug had? 

The demon decided the dream was futile, his mind focused back onto the two individuals in front of him, grinning cheekily at him. Without a second thought, he disappeared back into his room and camped out the day instead of confronting the two; he didn’t feel like joining their porn shoots at the moment, especially with the heavy pressure of inventing a device; something he wasn’t born to do. 

His eyes glazed over the list again, listing various equipment needed to invent this mobile device. It required a lot, and the devil didn’t even list the stores he needed to visit, but that wasn’t unexpected. “Of fucking course…” 

Click. Ring. Footsteps. Vox introduced himself into the store in his fancy attire and heavy screen, scanning the area- quite literally- for all the things he needed. Batteries, glasses, glue gun… Hardware consisting of tiny to large pieces. He took the cart confidently and strolled down the isles, aware of the eyes hawking from across the room. 

“Are you lost?” The clerk dared ask. 

In some ways, he was lost. The demon depended on the giant porn studio’s hanging woman on the side of the building to find his way back, seeming as the skyscraper was high enough to spot from miles away. But he was more or less lost, and only found the store after taking a walk worth hours and hours. 

“I don’t think so-” 

“You’re new here, so I wouldn’t act so cocky” the clerk then cut him off, and seemed almost disgusted at Vox’s response. 

“...Cocky?” 

“You heard me, now scram! Unless you’re purchasing, but newbies haven’t got cash yet. If you need to know the way out-” 

“Hey!” The clerk was pushing his buttons, throwing random assumptions at Vox. “I know my way ‘round, mind your own fucking business...” Vox could see his own screen growing heated with aggression. But he disregarded the clerk for now and proceeded his shopping, until he reached the til and threw the cash onto the counter with a snappy attitude. 

As for the clerk, he was watching all the various items settle on the counter, and raised an eyebrow up questioningly at the demon. With no questions, the items were purchased and the demon left the door, with one last dirty look back at the clerk. His red eyes zoned in on the porn studio’s sign, exhaling from his shaky breath. “Time to go back, I guess”. 

“Give it back!” 

Vox turned back sharply from the voices afar. Two men cornering a woman, who was pushing a stroller with a wailing baby inside. One man yanked at the woman harshly, leaving clear marks on her skin, and the other tugged at her purse eagerly. The TV suddenly grinned at a thought: he’s now an Overlord, someone higher than ordinary demons and sinners, and this was the perfect open door to prove his purpose at the party. 

“Hey!” Vox called out the two men as he walked over to them, posture strong and grin ecstatic. He felt the heat boil at the tips of his fingers impatiently, ready to unleash the anger he’s contained since the last blackout; his arrival into Hell, and the lack of power at the studio. 

“The fuck you want?” One man asked, blocking the view of the other man harassing the woman, whilst the baby continued to wail aloud. 

“Why don’t y’all move right ahead? I’ll let you two know that I’m the new Overlord ‘round ‘here, so beat it!” 

They snorted, then sniggered, and then tumbled over with an explosion of laughter. What in the hell was happening? 

“Overlord? An Overlord wannabe, maybe?” One giggled hysterically. 

“No-” 

“No, no, not a wannabe. He thinks he’s so evil, he’s some Overlord or some shit!” The other continued their mocking. 

Vox felt the urge to retort, but his vision grew heavy with blood red clouds, and he felt as though his insanity had snapped in two. Then everything went black for a moment, yet his eyes were still open, as it wasn’t until he moved his head aside that he realized something black and torturous was torching the two men alive. 

Wires; thick, black wires, whipping at the two men with sparking electricity, as everytime one approached even a centimetre away from the men, the two squirmed and collapsed to the ground from an electrical shock. 

“Well that was… quick”. 

Except the moment he stated that, the corpses were strangled again by his wires; to then be dismembered by them from being pulled apart, commencing squirts and fountains of demonic blood. The sweet, dark maroon blood, pooling around his feet and down into the drains. The flesh, torn apart but otherwise connected to other bits of flesh. Like a string of feast material, or a banner or some sort. A “Welcome” banner… 

“Father…?” He collapsed to his knees, caressing whatever was left of the demons before they started to reform back together. Immediately after the two men were back on their feet, they escaped the scene with Vox’s no further attempts to stop them. 

Insecure, alone, forgotten in the abyss of this forsaken alleyway, surrounded by his targets’ blood and an everlasting rail of memories. The sight of his dismembered father hanging lifelessly across the stage, whilst his uncle laughed heavily with no remorse. He cried, he ran, he escaped the terror and was met with the same fate as before: trapped, under the threats coming from his uncle. 

Until that one day, when he gained his revenge in an unexpected change of events, with his mother’s head resting peacefully in his lap with no ache for attention left in her features. 

“Maybe it was a grave mistake coming here…” 

Vox slammed shut the doors to the porn studio and hopped up the stairs towards the office. The demon intruded the porn shoot by throwing bags of necessary items onto the ground. At first glance, Valentino suspected they were new sex toys; after all, the pimp was doing his best to welcome his new colleague, as was Velvet. But after looking over the bag again, he rolled his eyes and kicked the bags carelessly. 

“What the fuck is this garbage?” He asked, lifting his head to stare into Vox’s eyes. What initially appeared to be a dandy Vox, recovered from their mini accident earlier, he was met with a bloodied screen and a maniac glint in the TV’s eyes. “What happened to you?” Valentino asked, snapping his fingers to gesture Velvet over. “You look like shit, but bloody shit”. 

“My journey was bloody shit... “ Vox retaliated, opening the bags with dulled, yet still crazed eyes. 

Velvet soon joined Valentino with her dress missing, but she was careless enough to prance around in her undergarments. “Boxy looks disturbing, like he murdered a child or something. Oh wouldn’t that be amusing~!” She grinned at the pimp. 

But the pimp shook his head, conveying the situation more clearly to her. She opened her mouth in realization, before closing it again and remaining silent for the rest of their moment. “Vox, leave the bags be. Let’s talk, I can’t have my partner in crime actin’ like this everyday, this is the second damn time now-” 

“I’m not the first to repeat something though! I’m sick of your bullshit, trying to have sex with me with every second we’re in the same room!” Valentino cringed, as Vox spoke out like a teenager talking back to the parent. 

“Don’t make me fight ya, remember where you are right now. The porn studio- my studio, in particular. If you’re gonna throw a hissy fit, don’t take it out on the one pimp givin’ you an easy time”. Valentino watched Vox’s hand raise to talk back again, but the pimp was slick and pulled Vox up to his feet with the raised hand. 

“What are you-” 

“Let’s finish that story of your’s, before I get tired of ya shit an’ I kick you out. Velvet, darling, pour some drinks” the pimp ordered, which Velvet did as told and placed the drinks onto the table, alongside her own large glass of cider. “You’re an insane fucker, I can tell ya that”. 

Vox’s laughter came with an exhausted exhale. “You don’t even know, purple bug~” 

“Oh? So we both like nicknames~” 

“I was kiddin’, keep your hair on”. There was a moment of silence, before the three snorted. Valentino admitted the lack of hair on his head, or rather, the non-existent hair on his head, and removed his tophat. 

“Y’know, I ain’t that bad Voxy…” 

Is this guy serious? “You’re a fucking pimp! ‘Course you’re bad, controlling strippers and using them for your own profit. Bet they don’t even have nice rooms…” 

“Go look for yourself, I only give one tour per partner. On the topic of who we were, you don’t know shit about my past. I wasn’t a pimp before, you’d be more surprised than Velvet was”. Valentino winked with the click of his mouth, shifting closer towards Vox on the couch. 

The three were drinking, taking shots, laughing away the night. After every once in a while, Vox would look across the room and see the bags of materials he bought, but Valentino dismissed his need to work and assured him he would help with the project Lucifer tasked him with. However, the promise was short lived when Valentino was grasping Vox’s ass again, and the TV demon decided it would be best if Valentino didn’t work with him on the project. 

Deeper into the night, the two were sitting closer to each other comfortably. Vox was submissive to Valentino’s touch; his many arms were wrapped securely around Vox’s waist, as his taller figure leaned the screen against his chest. Velvet ranted about how perfect the two would be together, before mentioning porn shoots and making the two react in diverse ways: disgust, and lust. 

Eventually Velvet retired to her room, leaving the two Overlords to drink away the rest of the alcohol left on the table. Dozens of shot glasses, 10 bottles of liquor, a cigarette tray used a little more often than usual. 

And finally, Vox explained his rough state from earlier, at least after Valentino wiped off the blood and gave him his pink, fluffy cloak to wear instead of his bloodied tuxedo. Vox was hesitant, as expected, but he was too drunk to consider anything and he wore the pimp’s coat with no regrets. It was fluffy, soft, comfortable, and he was sober enough to be fully aware of when Valentino did try anything. 

“There were two men attacking this woman ‘n’ her baby, so I intervened. They laughed, sayin’ I wasn’t an Overlord and they mocked me. Then I got these urges to kill, and before you know it, these big, black-” 

“Hm~” 

“...Wires appeared” Vox corrected Valentino’s initial thought. “They attacked the men, tore them apart, then before you could realize anything that happened, all I could remember was father hanging there. With dull eyes, no movements, just a still corpse that swung against its will…” 

Valentino sighed. “Sorry that happened to ya…” 

“Yeah, yeah… So I came back ‘ere, saw you two havin’ sex or somethin’, and got ready to make this dumbass ‘Hell-mobile’!” 

“If the applepie wants something “dumbass” like that, it has a good purpose. Jumpin’ ahead of the future? Fuck yeah, count me in!” 

Vox laughed. “And that means more work for people who don’t know shit ‘bout what’s comin’ for us…” 

“...So what happened after you were caught?” 

Vox looked up at Valentino, alerted to the intentions the pimp had. To resume his story was a difficult choice, yet understanding he was going to be working with the pimp for as long as he could live for, it was worth playing his show-and-tell game. 

“You won’t believe the next part of the story. Hell, even I didn’t expect it!” 

Valentino patted Vox’s back drunkenly, as he could feel Vox’s body relax deeper into the pimp’s body. The trust radiated off him, which made Valentino’s mission a success. “The asylum?” 

“Not yet-” 

“A love story?” Vox snorted. 

“Fuck no. But hey, that’s soon too”. 

“You had a lover? Well ain’t you a lucky bastard”. They continued to throw back comments at each other. The bond was firm, stronger than Velvet had anticipated as she sat outside the door with a glass pressed against the door between her ear. 

“I escaped the cops, ran to an orphanage, and convinced them to let me stay somehow. Most likely because I came from a wealthy family, I took all the money I could before I left with the cops. A smart kid if ya ask me” Vox grinned. 

“Oh really? Please, do tell, if you’re that smart ya smartass”. 

“Right, right… A family came around one afternoon and found a little boy doodling along the walls…” 

Valentino quirked an eyebrow. “Didn’t take ya much for an artist, Voxy~” 

“Not at all, but they were interested at least…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a long delay between the chapters! College has been real busy, and especially with the Coronovirus business, professors are loading more work onto us in preparation for exams in case we do shut down schools/colleges. 
> 
> Not only is it college piling work onto me, but I feel physically weak and mentally. Drained from work, drained from my own issues, and then I feel physically weak and unmotivated to do anything. I've been thinking about this fanfiction everyday, but I could never start it- I didn't have the motivation to start it, as that's the hardest part for me: starting things. 
> 
> But I'm excited to release the second chapter, and it should hopefully (HOPEFULLY AGAIN) tomorrow, as there's not a lot for me to do over the weekend. Woo! 
> 
> Thank you all again for the patience, if anyone's still here. Xd It really is appreciated, everyone is awesome. The recognition with kudos, comments, even the clicks on this- not to sound needy- it's all appreciated. 
> 
> If you have any ideas, make sure to input them below! Get ready for another show. ;)


	6. Chapter 6: A New Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part to Vox's life is revealed in another storytelling session with Valentino, as they drink, smoke, and laugh all the way through. 
> 
> But one jumps to another, and the alcohol reaches their heads at 3:00 AM. 
> 
> Brawls don't go unnoticed in Hell, especially ones that leave a mark...

_A new family. The mother was tall, skinny, blonde, everything about her makeup and skin screamed “plastic” to me. A doll, standing beside the father who appeared more stern compared to the bubbly woman. Brunette, bold look, sharp nose, lean body. I guessed he was a businessman at the top of my head._

_But they seemed different to the ordinary, dream family. As if it was a repeat of my own._

_“Oh, darling! He looks just like you!” She exclaimed, squeezing my cheeks as if I was her little doll._

_“Be careful, Betty. Look at the state of him; disheveled hair, scruffy clothes… What if he’s one of those rebels?” The father glared down at me to the question, taking another look over me. He was right, my clothes were unwashed, I didn’t take a shower. I was a scrawny kid who stepped outside in the right moment._

_“Robert! He’s a poor little boy who needs a home, you turning him down will go all over the papers…”_

_“I doubt that. We can take him in, but he better be dang well worth it!”_

_“Oh Robert!”_

_The family was perfect. Just me, with a mother and a father. They worked so I looked after the house, and I was given whatever I wanted- they gave me things I didn’t want, but I kept them anyway. Uncle said they’ll have some sort of use someday, such as the sharp edges of children’s toys- that’s useful for intruders. And one day, exactly that happened; an intruder. I hugged my “doll” as he walked around the house, but once I unzipped the back of my doll’s dress and removed a kitchen knife, it sent the intruder running miles from the town._

_Did my parents know about the incident? Fuck no, and I won’t lie to ya, my habits were bad. Weapons stored under my bed, deep in my drawers, sometimes I waited to see how long it took for father to realize the shard behind his ear. I could have been a magician, an illegal one, and perform stunts like that everywhere. But uncle engraved in me one moral, and only one: sin is good, being caught is bad, but most importantly; you own the world._

_Soon enough, I entered my teenage years and my habits grew worse. Throughout childhood, it was no issue, they assumed it was just a child’s curiosity to throw knives at my mother’s apron hanging on the wall, or to pin his tie against the wall. But teenage years? They started to grow worried, especially on my birthday._

_“When can I have a gun, pa?” I asked, and watched as the coffee ejected itself from his mouth._

_“Never! You’re a nutcase, I’m tellin’ ya that!”_

_I frowned. He was seeing through the cracks, that wasn’t allowed. If it wasn’t for my mother interrupting, I would have used his breakfast knife to slice his throat then and there. It wouldn’t have been a nice blend with the coffee though._

_“Robert! He must have had a bad upcoming, right sweetie?” She asked sweetly, holding my head dearly to her._

_“Exactly ma. My dead ma was hung, my uncle died “mysteriously”, and my pa-”_

_“Enough!” Snapped Robert, with a firm grip around his breakfast knife. “Let’s open your birthday presents, alright?”_

_After huffing and puffing, I finally agreed and sat in the living room, relaxing in my jeans and checkered shirt. I waited, hummed, crossed my legs and then unfolded them childishly. Just as I was about to find them, they walked into the room with a huge parcel._

_“I’ve worked hard enough to pay for this crap, so it betta be worth it! It’s some kind of television, the latest model apparently…” Robert introduced, but I was too eager and snatched the gift from him with my teenage strength, but I presented a considerate smile to them in thanks for the birthday gift._

_A box, a wooden box painted in caramel brown with a white screen in the middle. A phenomenon to say at the least, but this product had been all over the news and proved to be handy for entertainment. No longer did I have to beg my parents to see the latest theatre show down the road, now I was able to watch it all on this square television set. The day flew by smoothly; my parents were pleased with my reaction and I was too, it settled their faith in me enough for me to continue my own devious plans._

_But never did I think it would be more useful for my parents, rather than myself…_

_“Darling, we were hoping to host a party in celebration of this- what was it, Robert?”_

_“A television, Betty!”_

_“That’s right! Your television is so good, ain’t nobody passing by without a glimpse at it. It’s like some kind of magnet to all the folks in town, now we always keep the curtains shut!” She exclaimed._

_“She’s right, so we’re settlin’ this once and for all. A party, that will make everyone stop peekin’ through our windows!” Robert concluded. I thought that was the one problem of having a “television”, but days passed by after the party, and then months, the two adults were glued to the screen everyday. Even to the point where they made me cook the meals! Where in the hell did morals go? The classic 1940s morals!_

_It was always, “can ya pass me that please?” And, “you’ll have to make yourself dinner tonight, this is just too good!” Then, they made excuses for missing out on paychecks, seeing me off to go wherever I needed to go, and the arguments I forced upon them because of the lack of care around the house. One excuse after the other… “I’m tired, son!” “Give me a fuckin’ break, we took you in when we didn’t have to!” “I work day and night-”_

_“I work too, pa!”_

_“That ain’t none of my business at the moment though, the point is…”_

_It drove me insane. The fact it was my gift didn’t bother me, of course not, but how addicted they were to the newfound device. Nobody acted as dull as they did, even when they had televisions for themselves, it was only them. Undoubtedly, I was the problem to them since the start, so this television was a distraction from the nightmare monster living in their house._

_I resorted back to my uncle’s morals: “If they act different, you act different”. I helped around less, left the house a lot more. But every time I came back at midnight every single day, they were still sitting there, staring at the screen displaying two young women dancing with two young men._

_The next moral, “If they don’t stop, you make them stop”. Breaking the thing wouldn’t do anyone good, I found the model entertaining too, but hell was it driving everyone mad- in all different ways! I threatened to smash it, so maybe they could realize how dangerous it is. But that only made good ol’ Robbert do the unthinkable._

_He threw me at my bed, breaking it in the midst of landing, before he jumped onto my lap and beat me under the consequences of disturbing his “downtime”. Betty ran in, swatting him over the head with a newspaper with me laying there helplessly. Then they swaned out, arguing in the next room._

_The last moral, “If they hurt ya, you hurt ‘em’ back”. Betty was a love sick gal, stuck up and persistently ignorant when defending her marriage, but she couldn’t ignore me about the times she was slapped, shoved, cussed at. It didn’t go beyond from that, as ironically, Robert loved her just as much as she loved him. But the two didn’t respect me, tolerate me, understand me, and I had to do something about that…_

__“So you shot the fucker?” Valentino interrupted, now laying back against the couch with a cigar pushed between his lips._ _

__Vox’s grin widened guiltily. “I had to, he pissed me off after all. I poisoned Betty when Robert was at work, so she could die a little more easily than that fucker. Then when he came home, he walked into my room to apologize- but I wasn’t havin’ it. Shot him square in the eyes with a double-barrel shotgun, stolen from his prized selection of weapons. Then I disposed of the bodies, took the rest of the guns, and fled-”_ _

__“Nah, you didn’t get off that easily, did ya?” Valentino was catching onto Vox’s brave story. There was a catch to everything._ _

__“Heck nah. They forgot that they adopted a son until a few hours later, and dumbass me decided to leave a trail of footprints in the field, the flowers all flat due to them. They found me crouching behind a barn, with my weapon raised high. But then the unthinkable happened…”_ _

__“...Shot?”_ _

__“That’s too obvious, but not just yet”._ _

__“Arrested?”_ _

__“Eh, somewhat. The thing is, the footprints didn’t come from the house, so they probably thought I fled the crime scene after someone broke in. Considerate cops, but too considerate, they spared me a sentence and sent me to a dandy asylum instead!”_ _

__Valentino snorted. “I would’ve preferred a sentence from that shit, and I think I know that well.”_ _

__“Oh yeah? Tell me then, ya big druggy bug, what happened to you in the glory days? You’ve clearly been here longer than I have-”_ _

__“Only 20 years, I’ve been here long enough to see a thing or two in Hell. After my first 10-15 years, I met my sweet Angie~”_ _

__Vox rolled his eyes. Their conversation shifted from his past, to the present spider known as “Angel Dust”. The two met earlier in the day, but only briefly, as they brushed past each other and waved civilly before the spider disappeared into his star room. The TV ought to catch up on the spider later._ _

__“Well, it’s gettin’ late and I have some stuff to do…” Vox decided to close their night of drinking, gossiping, something Vox never thought he would ever do in either lives._ _

__Valentino’s expression grew tired, but not due to the late hours. Despite it being 3:00 AM, the bug was eager to carryout their night of intoxication and talk, it was the only chance to catch up with his new colleague. Now was a private time, without any interruptions from other porn stars or Overlords, begging on their knees for a salary or benefits. The pimp was exhausted from the days ahead, and behind them, so he pleaded for Vox to stay an hour longer._ _

__“It’s not that late. Ya need rechargin’~?”_ _

__“With?” But when Vox dared to ask, Valentino already stripped away his heavy pink coat, revealing a classy, velvet tuxedo beneath. It fitted his skin well- ‘why did I think that!?’ “Not tonight, you’ve already took advantage of me for one night, but for two? Count me out, we all know almighty Lucifer’s gonna get pissed if I don’t make that thing.”_ _

__“Then let me help!” Vox laughed at Valentino’s constant pleas, almost as if the bug was truly desperate for someone to stay with him. Sad, but understandable, the pimp was popular and Vox couldn’t shy away from that truth, seeming as he was met with star after star within a period of 10 minutes. It had only been 3 days- almost- and Vox felt as though he’s living with years-old-roommates._ _

__Vox was thinking about the situation too hard, when he suddenly realized Valentino’s body pressed against Vox’s backside. The intoxicated bug pursued his flirting again, feeling every part of Vox’s body with every arm he had. The heavy breath and scent of alcohol broke Vox’s sanity, negatively._ _

__“Alright Val, you need to back the hell off!” Vox pushed the bug away, with his screen flustered from the act and the alcohol, as the slightest flicker of lights conveyed his anger to the pimp._ _

__“What’s wrong with ya!? This is Hell! Wake the fuck up, Voxy~”_ _

__The TV curled his fists around a bottle sitting absentmindedly on the counter at the bar, waiting to be thrown at a figure; which was exactly done. Glass impaled parts of Valentino’s skin, making him bleed down his arms and mix with the dripping alcohol from the bottle. Vox initially assumed Valentino may shrug it off, as they were both drunk. But oh beyond the depths of Hell was he wrong._ _

__“You think you can do that shit in my studio!?” Valentino lunged forward and grasped Vox’s waist with all of his arms, lifting him up with ease and throwing him across the room due to Vox’s slow reactions. The TV landed on his back, but was quick to roll over and jump to his feet. “You’re not stronger than me, or tougher than me!”_ _

__“Ya wanna bet!? Let’s fight here and now, then!”_ _

__“You’re asking for a death wish, Voxy-”_ _

__“Fuck you!” Vox threw forward his multiple cables, sparking with heated energy and rage. They tangled themselves around Valentino’s ankles and arms, electrocuting him to no end. But Valentino’s more advanced strength threw Vox’s whole body over him and across the room again, throwing him corner to corner with the cables still attached to him; like an arena attack._ _

__Valentino towered over the couch and looked down at the beaten TV, who panted and stared up at the pimp with even more rage. “Now calm your ass down and drink, we have a long day tomorrow” Valentino reminded, turning back to grasp a hold onto a large glass of cider._ _

__Until the TV arose to his feet and kicked the bottle out of his grasp. “This ain’t over!”_ _

__The pimp exploded into laughter. “Ya actin’ like a child, quit it! No wonder Velvet looks like you as if you two are in the same playground together. I’m no babysitter for crying out loud!”_ _

__“Babysit this, you bastard!” Vox’s whole body charged with dangerously flickering electricity, as his energy was enough to bust out the lights in the whole building. His screen was red, a flustered red, and his cables tucked into his body to charge his attack extensively._ _

__“...This is a bad idea, Vox-”_ _

__“Now you’re scared of me!?” Vox mocked, his grin stretching wider across his screen menacingly._ _

__“So ya really gonna pop out the city again? A third time? Y’know what they say, third time ain’t no charm-”_ _

__Vox chuckled darkly, and then smiled in a sinister way. “So you’re finally scared of me…”_ _

__“I’m scared of the fucking consequences! If Lucifer’s comes here, rockin’ in my studio all because you wanna prove a fuckin’ point? Get your shit together!”_ _

__“My shit together? I’ve been here for 2 days, you’ve already given me fuckin’ hell!”_ _

__“You know that ain’t true!” The two bickered back and forth, but the argument spiked Vox’s rage even more. Before Valentino could attempt again at stopping the TV, he unleashed his anger into the air; low and behold, a blackout occurred. It was only until after Vox made his act did his consciousness return to him, realizing the consequence of this and how he already caused two before._ _

__“See what you did?” The pimps started up again. “Now I’ll get the fuckin’ blame, because I’m the one who’s s’pose to show ya around Hell, show ya how things are done!”_ _

__“...I’m sorry-”_ _

__“Save it for later! Get the hell outta here, unless you wanna watch me eat shit from Lucifer?” The TV genuinely felt guilty, causing a blackout because the pimp was stating facts. He was stronger, Vox was acting like a child, and the pimp was giving it his all to provide for Vox. To even care for a demon was a rare sight, but an Overlord to do so? Even more rare. And Vox earned it all, simply by being his bitch and a new colleague, just as simple as that- whilst stars would beg and die for the same treatment. Now the pimp was to earn the consequences of an unnecessary blackout, the demon wasn’t willing to let that happen._ _

__“No, I’ll stay…”_ _

__“The fuck you will! I don’t wanna see ya anymore tonight, you’ve already caused me shit…”_ _

__“I’ll stay,” Vox sighed, walking past the holy mess they made around the room to pick up two spared bottles. He popped the lid off and handed one bottle to Valentino; who sighed and succumbed to the alcohol. Fortunately, the pimp held up his hand and patted Vox’s back, instead of hitting him hard and potentially killing him off for the consequences yet to come._ _

__“You’re forgiven, but we gotta teach you how to manage yourself… Hothead~” He clunk his bottle with Vox’s, grinning with a teasing look._ _

__“Got it, ya soft pimp~”_ _

__The pimp snorted. “Soft? I’ll throw your ass around the room again, but in a different style~”_ _

__“You want me to kick out the power again?”_ _

__“You better not."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time I've updated LOL. I'm going to make an additional chapter to this, but not as an actual chapter. 
> 
> Yes I apologize, it's an author's note. T-T I'll explain in that chapter after I post this, because it's been awhile and a lot has happened since I last posted. 
> 
> Thank you all for the patience though, I'm not sure if people are still here because of how long it's been, but through this virus, we'll stand strong.


	7. Chapter 7: Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, it's one of these again. But quite a lot has happened since the last time I updated, I'll keep it all short.

(I'm calling this chapter 7 and then the next chapter "chapter 8", can't believe I didn't do that in Heels Click, Hands Grasp, smh).   
I'd like to begin with a _thank you _for the patience everyone has for my long updates. It really contrasts my everyday posting back in February, but there's a few reasons to why each chapter has had such a delay recently. Everyone's support is awesome, especially in a time like this, you all deserve praise for it.__

__1\. Education. At the moment, I'm off timetable for 5 whole months of nothing. So that means I have plenty of time to write now, and there should be no excuse not to. I'll study throughout and keep myself busy, but the 5 months will give me time to write more, talk more, etc. On the same lines of this though, Friday was the last day where I saw most of my friends, and it was a hard time to say goodbye to some. We don't know who's going to be there in September in college, but not everyone will stay. Saying goodbye to teachers was also stressful, as we only found out Wednesday evening that schools and colleges were being shut down and exams were canceled._ _

__But that's another thing- exams are canceled! Based off this, you can guess I'm from the UK, but although some are delighted for this, I'm not too much. The good thing is, there's no pressure to revise, but the bad thing is the lack of achievement and success I feel. I feel as though I don't deserve my grades, even though they may be based off your progress, past results, and all the work inputted has been at least 99%, but the final grade is what truly sticks to a person here, and to not have that actual grade will suck. Cutting off the year early too is stressful because I have to prepare for a year of college, and we're not sure what to study over the holidays now. Hopefully- at the same time hopefully not- schools and colleges will reopen for those who either want more social time, or want to achieve something. For school kids, they won't get their final GCSE grades and only grades based off work/predicted, and for college, people may not get into universities now if they're in their last year of college- as they may go off last year's results or grades. It's all a hard thing to process, so the last words we were given was to look after our mental health._ _

__2\. My body. It feels as though my body is shutting down on itself. Ranging from just feeling a little tired, to extremely tired, it's getting to the point where I can't enjoy anything without feeling tired and sleepy- where walking is a challenge, without swaying or falling. Xd I'm not sure if that's a symptom, but I haven't got corona virus fortunately, but it's disrupting my down time and I can't write physically, even though I have all of these ideas mentally. I apologize for this, and I'm hoping to see a doctor about it soon. Iron deficiency is out the window because the results came back as having stable levels of iron, but we don't know whether they've gone down again despite eating a good amount of iron anyway. It's a confusing situation, but we'll have to wait and see. I hope nobody sees this as laziness or an excuse to not write, I honestly want to write- I have ideas after ideas, but I can't get enough energy to start and finish. I can't even enjoy games and that's a big problem LOL. Everyone loves games._ _

__3\. Mental Health. I don't discuss this openly, and I'll most likely keep my main mental health problems concealed, but my lack of motivation and stress from ending the year early has driven me into a dull state, where I'd prefer to sit on my bed and do nothing rather than make the most of things. To keep it short: I've more or less lost hope in a lot of things. I've lost interest in hobbies, watching a film or playing a game. I know what this leads to but I don't want to discuss it openly here, purely because I don't want to appear as attention seeking. So I'll just keep this note short and say that mental health may be playing a part in this too._ _

__Those are my main reasons for absence. I'd like to say a few more things though, beginning with: Corona virus/COVID-19. Please make sure you are as safe as you can be, and to follow what your government suggests. We all may be in different parts of the world, but to work together is essential. So although this is a risky suggestion, I really urge people not to panic shop. There's people who are either working hard, or staying safe and isolating, unable to buy anything because people have panic bought necessaries. I probably sound like a Karen, but it's important. You all know what to do though, so I won't continue that. I wish everyone the best of luck in this pandemic, as hopefully everything will return to normal. Keep fit, healthy, focused, and relaxed too._ _

__Now, down to the more optimistic side of things. Updates! As said above, I'm able to write for awhile now that I have 5 months off- for now, until we've been told otherwise-, so maybe I could post a chapter bit by bit until my energy gets back to where it was before. Should I make a tumblr or keep my twitter account active? That way I won't have to make these author updates, which people probably hate in the midst of reading fanfics, and I'll be able to talk more. It's all up to you guys, I'm ready to turn around and try my best. Believe me when I say this: I love writing this fanfic. I have ideas, plots in my head, plot twists too. I'm considering doing a backstory on Valentino, an unexpected one especially. And I'm ready to be open to suggestions. Before I ramble on and on, I want to close this with a thank you for everyone who's had the patience between each chapter. Every Friday wasn't preferable to me, but it was what it was, and progress will slowly get better and better. I'm not forcing myself because I want to please people, but I want to finish this fanfic and I want to enjoy it more, without giving up after a few sentences because I feel weak. I enjoy writing, but my arms don't lol._ _

__Thank you again, and stay safe._ _


	8. Chapter 8: Electrifying Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two drank their night away with booze and laughter, in celebration of an exciting night, and as their last cherished moment before the consequences of Lucifer arrived. 
> 
> And who gets scott free? Who always gets the blame? 
> 
> Who's the most unfortunate denizen of Hell in the whole of the city?
> 
> Poor little Voxy, of course.

“Voxy~” 

A voice called out to him from a universe unknown to him, as whilst his eyes were still closed, he trapped himself in a dream for longer instead of giving a drunken response. His head pounded as though dozens of shots were fired right beside him, and his need for more sleep desired at least two more days. Even if he woke up, the sinner would be useless and fatal if asked to do something, so why bother him? 

What happened to the TV last night? Vox asked himself the question in his sleepy state. He recalled telling the story of his childhood; how he moved onto another family, but the situation ended the same way: death. But then a drink later, the memories were fuzzy to him… But alas, he then remembered the shot after shot, booze after booze, blabbering on about how sinful he was, but how strong he was also. That was the end of the night, at least to Vox’s hazy memory. 

No, a fight broke out. Vox assumed things against the cockroach, and the pimp proved his worth and dignity after throwing the TV over the couch. After their drinks, the brawl happened, and Vox got up and that was it, right? It was a night of alcohol, recovery, memories and talk about the demon life- how fortunate they are to gain such power, but how little power is permitted down here was the most unfortunate thing. If Vox wanted to, he could commit thousands of blackouts and dominate all of the demons, at least until Lucifer stops him. 

Blackouts… Power cuts… Shit, the fight didn’t end there! Vox boiled the electricity in his fingertips and unleashed it out onto the city. But instead of charging it towards the cockroach, which potentially could have caused fatality towards him, the city drowned in darkness in the period of Vox’s meltdown. Then once the lights were back on, there was the pimp’s face; staring at him, growling, enraged. But why? Right… The pimp was babysitting Velvet and Vox, and as a new employee, Valentino was responsible for most of his actions. He was pissed, real angry… But Vox was forgiven, and they drank the rest of their night away. 

Immediately, Vox assumed that he would wake up beside the pimp, most likely naked, and then Vox would take a shower to heal from the hangover. But then the TV remembered one particular word… ‘Consequence’, the pimp would have consequences for Vox’s actions and they drank to savour the moment before consequences arrived, and who knew when that was? 

It was then that Vox recognized the voice, but it wasn’t the pimp’s at all, and was too deep to be Velvet’s… If consequences were going to arrive in Hell, it would be at the most inconvenient, negative, most down of times for the patient: the time of hangover, naked in a bed, exhausted. Does that mean- 

“It’s time to wake up, my most innocent sinner of all~” 

Vox jolted up into a sitting position, despite his slim body being expectedly nude. And of course when he looked down, he stood correct- with Valentino standing a little far off, dressed in his cloak. “What the hell!?” He complained out loud, but only received silence when Valentino drifted his eyes to the other figure in the room warningly. 

“That’s not a nice way to greet me, especially when I’m here to punish you…” 

Oh shit. Vox’s eyes followed Valentino’s direction to land precisely on the one and only… Short Lucifer. “Great, fucking great…” 

“Oh, good morning!” The king threw his arms around Vox’s screen, squeezing him against the clothed body and swarming the nude one with fancy cologne. “You’ve woken up just in time~” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Fuck yeah” Valentino added from afar. From the way he slumped and grumbled in the corner, it seemed as though he already received punishments from Lucifer. But Vox didn’t see any injuries, blood, or gore to the figure. What was this guy planning? 

“Come on, I’ll let you take a nice, swell shower first!” Sketchy… “Well, hop on it, then!” Why was Lucifer acting like this? Kind, considerate- despite waking him up too early in the morning-, maybe that’s why Valentino didn’t act as confident as he did. But with all these thoughts combined, Lucifer stared perplexed at Vox’s confused expression; as if mirroring him. “Oh, you want to be punished in bed instead~?” 

“Alright, I’m moving! You creepy fuck…” 

“Much appreciated!” 

After a collected effort of Valentino lifting Vox off the bed and supporting him to the bathroom, Vox leaned against the locked bathroom door for a brief moment to process. What did he know so far? He was in for a punishment, he’s provided the opportunity to shower, Valentino appeared grumpier than a man without his liquor, and he definitely woke up beside the pimp. What could he assume? Harsh punishment, a lecture, or two if Valentino decided to bash him for his lack of gratefulness for having both a “helpful” colleague and a roof over his head. And finally: what didn’t he know? Lucifer’s motives, Valentino’s perspective and how things went for him, and what went down if they slept in the same bed; Vox felt no aches or pain anywhere, so all he could collect together was simply: they passed out in bed before they got the chance to do anything. 

Conclusion aside, the TV headed straight for the shower and turned it on to drench himself in death-free water, trickling down his body with no effects other than pure contentment. “Being friends with the Lucifer, ain’t that a shocker” Vox chuckled, deciding to take the moment lightly and douse himself in a hangover cure. Yet everytime he bent down to grab the soap or vary the temperature, he was hooked onto Valentino’s unusual stare. Despite only being at the studio for a few days, he pictured Valentino as the independent, cold-stone pimps who only use you for something, and are overall a tease. Concern? That was out of the picture. 

The TV demon rubbed his eyes after a brief moment of static interrupted him, as if he was losing signal to his thoughts. “What now?” He sighed, too caught in disbelief of the situation to care a wit for anything more. 

Until his eyes stung and his static grew louder uncontrollably on his screen. He reached up to rub his eyes and tinker with them, his finger making contact with the blood that was now dropping from his eyes. Panicked, he grasped his mouth and violently searched the room for a solution, feeling the blood seep through the gaps in his fingers from his mouth too. His face was dripping with blood, raining crimson out of a TV screen… 

Vox hissed in agony and doubled over, clenching his stomach and chest. A sudden, striking pain coursed through him, emitting a train of sparks and malfunction in his entire body. His body was dying on him, and he was in too much pain to guess why. 

“H-Help!” Vox called out with a strained throat, eventually collapsing against the bathroom tiles and out of the shower. 

The blood was uncontrollable, streaming out of his screen like a tidal wave. 

His gut ached, cried, yearned for mercy. 

Let alone his hangover headache that lingered through the entire experience. 

Did he deserve the void this much? Was he really this ungrateful towards the two? Regardless, the room around him blurred out into pixels of nothing, the cable to his TV was seconds away from being unplugged. 

“Quit it, fucker! Ya know it was my fault, he’s a weak little bastard!” The voice echoed through the sinner’s head; and then he felt hands lift his screen onto a toned, thick lap. 

“Oh? So you change your mind, then?” 

“Ya ain’t gonna kill off my partner in crime so early, are ya?” Valentino laughed, but the nerves were evident enough for the king. 

Lucifer sighed. “Farewell, he got what he deserved”, he strolled forward and his candy scheme came into view of Vox, less blurry and more irritating to see. “You see, there’s no saints down here. Why would I lay the fault on the innocent? It’s only fun when they beg, fall on one knee and plead to me…” Vox’s TV head tilted upwards slightly, the sinner questioned his daring action but understood where the power stood here. “But Valentino here didn’t care, he gave you the punishment instead~” 

“Get outta my studio, Lucie. We have work to do, you wanna corrupt the industry too?” Valentino interrupted, not glancing down once at Vox. 

“Of course not!” Lucifer snorted, poking Vox’s chest with his cane. “But I’m not seeing progress from this ‘thing’. You have until tomorrow, with Valentino’s assistance”. 

The ruler finished their performance with a snap of the fingers, knocking Vox straight out of consciousness. Everything went black and the TV was unplugged. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

“Fuck me…” Vox awoke in a worse state than before, and the headache still lingered in his head for extra measures. His eyes quickly scanned the room this time, wasting no time to wake up after a heavy night, morning in this matter. To his relief, there was no devil knocking on his door, and he was stationed in the main part of the studio where they drank last night. 

‘I guess there’s an upside to everything…’ Vox commented mentally, relieved to see his striped tuxedo stuck to his body rather than bare skin being shown. He glanced around again and saw Velvet dishing herself breakfast and upon further analysing, it appeared to be pancakes and bacon dished onto her plate. His stomach growled, maybe he did deserve something after that punishment. 

The pain in his stomach, his insides… The splitting headache, and blood running out of his screen!? The sick bastard escaped before Vox could give him a beating- oh, the wonders Vox could do to the cold, heart shaped fucker- 

“Pancakes?” 

“Jesus Val!” Vox yelped, startled by the pimp holding a plate of pancakes and bacon over his screen. Was he just waiting there!? “Thanks for the wake up call…” He sighed. 

The pimp grinned. “You love me, really~” 

“Don’t take any chances” Vox grumbled, taking the plate and staring down at it with no intent. He remembered the pancakes his mother made, and the bacon his uncle bought for him. The syrup and sugar were the best parts. “So, why the nice wake up call? Ya got something up your sleeve too?” 

Valentino settled himself beside Vox with his own plate, which was covered in sweet things, a 100% sweet dish. ‘Suits him I guess…’ 

“Not yet, you took a good beating though. And then you fell in my lap, naked and wet-” 

“Val! Now’s not the fuckin’ time!” 

“Ooo, I’m listening sugar~” Velvet crawled between the two, snugging up against Valentino’s coat with her feet tucked beneath Vox’s loose ends of his coat. 

“You’re not getting involved…” Vox gave up her hopes, poking at the food in front of him and testing the waters carefully, but his stomach growled even louder for the food. 

“Well, eat up, partner~ We have a lot to get through. That’s why I brought ya out here, so you don’t go bed ridden in your sick state”. He had a point, Vox was positive he would lay around, acting weak and pathetic as despite how shameful it was, it felt nice to have no responsibilities or a single care in Hell. How did he know? He didn’t, and he was getting more and more clueless the less his “partners” tell him just one thing about Hell. 

Vox swallowed down the pancakes and bacon; which was dressed in little sprinkles of sugar. “How did you make this so… right?” 

“You told me last night, I pay attention to the small stuff. Gets ya far, y’know” Valentino pointed out, raising the bacon high above his mouth whilst using another arm to drop a slice into Velvet’s mouth. 

“I did? Damn, I don’t remember anything I said” Vox confessed, looking across to see the close bond between the two. Velvet was staring up with a dreamy gaze, and Valentino looked down proudly like a father. Where would Vox fit in the picture? Valentino’s husband? Vox snorted at the fact, but it caught the attention of the two, eager, impatient demons. 

That came with a consequence worse than Lucifer. 

“What’s so funny, huh?” Started the daughter of the two, kicking Vox’s thigh and turning away with an insulted attitude. 

“Jeez, calm down ya clown, just thinking ‘bout where I’d fit between the two of you…” 

He caught onto the two exchanging looks, before an explosion of laughter erupted. Of course, asking a pimp where he’d fit wasn’t the best idea. 

“You’d fit between my legs anytime, babe~” 

“And mine!” 

The two snorted like rich people, nudging each other and pointing at the victim to their inside joke. 

“Cut it out! Ya know what I mean… You act like his fuckin’ daughter or somethin’!” He pointed out. 

“Aw, ain’t that sweet~ I think I’ll call ya my mommy!” Alas, the laughter pursued. 

Valentino settled down his plate because he was too deep into a giggling fit to balance it. “Oh dear, will you pass the salt? Oh no, dear, are ya cookin’ something again?” 

“He-” 

“Come out of the kitchen and come to daddy!” Valentino wheezed, collapsing against Velvet who was in the silent, but deadly laughter fits. 

Deciding he would gain nothing out of lingering around, he settled his plate down also and jumped up. “Fine, keep goin’! Tell all the jokes ya want! I need to get myself cleaned up anyway…” He disappeared out the door with no responses, as the two died in their laughter loud enough to be heard inside Vox’s room. 

The TV could still smell the scent of fancy cologne, as the clock portrayed his unconsciousness only lasted two hours. “Not that bad” Vox shrugged. He slithered off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, loosening the rest of his tightly fitted clothes. The most difficult part was entering the shower again, ‘I had my punishment, nothing’s gonna happen Vox… Or, Voxy’, he concluded. 

Except this time, he checked the mirror to see whether any of his injuries are still there. He noticed the pain from his insides caused damage on the outside, and the blood must have stained his screen badly. But he stared deeply into the mirror to notice all the small things: bandages around his wounds, the blood was cleaned from his screen with noticeable smudges, and his headache vanished. 

“Fuck, Val… Now I have more to repay ya” Vox sighed with a tired smile, looking down to splash water at his face and feel the cold run through his veins. The screen lifted to stare back into the mirror and fixate on a figure standing behind him, his heart missing a beat. 

“I fixed you up, if you’re wandering” Valentino stood behind Vox, one hand leaning against the wall and the other three holding Vox’s body. 

“Jesus, you really can’t leave me the hell alone!?” But Vox knew it was futile trying to get the cockroach away. 

“Of course not! We’re partners~ Or should I say, married-” 

“I’ll beat your ass right now!” 

“Naked?” Valentino laughed, slapping Vox’s ass and turning away to toss him a towel from the rack. “You really don’t care at this point? Well done to ya, took me awhile to get used to things ‘round here”. 

Vox huffed and accepted the towel, securing it around his waist before leaning against the wall slightly vulnerably. “...Why’d you help me? After you admitted you wanted me to be punished…” 

“You deserved the punishment, givin’ me hell ‘n’ shit” Valentino gave a fake frown, making his colleague roll his eyes in contrast. “But helping you is part of my oath I’ve made myself, something Lucifer couldn’t take away”. 

“Giving people shit in a bag?” 

Valentino snorted. “Helping out. I ain’t gonna repeat what someone else did, but I also ain’t letting people off free either. I’ll get out of hand, I’ll have my bursts of anger one day and then be as drunk as a half winged fly, but everything’s all in good will. You’re my colleague, we help each other out”. 

Vox started to feel sick to the gut again. Everyone would initially guess the pimp to be cold hearted and selfish, but he supposed that everyone had a split in their personality. “Thanks, I owe ya…” 

“Big time, now I gotta make this fucking ‘hell-mobile’!” Vox sniggered, tossing the towel off his waist carelessly and stepping inside the shower as Valentino pouted about the extra work to his hands. “I already gotta deal with Angie ‘n’ the business! Now I have more shit to do!” 

“You have two or three pairs of arms, it can’t be that hard” Vox beamed a grin through the shower. 

Valentino cracked a chuckle and then a reflecting grin as he stepped halfway out the door. “Let’s just see about that”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man it's been forever LOL. You all know my reasons so I won't repeat and repeat over and over again, but I'm starting to get some energy back woo. 
> 
> I'm annoyed at myself for not starting with the 'hell-mobile' in this chapter, but I've also decided to take things slow since I don't think there'll be a major plot for this fanfic, unlike "Heels Click, Hands Grasp", where it jumped from one cool event to a plot twist. This fanfic may evolve around office moments with the three V's, arguments here and there, and Vox overall discovering who he is - which is more or less the main plot, a diary of Vox in a way. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, comments, kudos, clicks! It's still a delight to see the notifications for them, despite me being so inactive. Xd 
> 
> Next chapter, it's time to invent the future.


	9. Chapter 9: Hell-Phone, Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment was surely enough for the newbie TV Overlord, so what else could get the TV so low? 
> 
> Hurting one of his colleagues on the first day of beginning his first task as an Overlord?
> 
> Or a project that lasted longer than expected, to then receive the punishment nobody deserves.

“Hell-Phone.” 

“Hell...Mobile?” 

“No, it’s ‘Hell Phone’!” 

“...Hell Phone 666?” 

“Val!” 

Velvet watched the two argue back and forth with dull, irritated eyes, rolling them back and forth every time an idea was shared. It was times like these she loved being the child in this industry, being here only to be Valentino’s best friend with benefits, cheering him up on the busy days after a long shift, and acting as his own personal doll on empty days; days where all of his employees were off-shift and the studio being empty for the day. 

She never regretted a single thing she’s done in the past, nothing. When she lectured Valentino on how to treat women? Not guilty. Slapping him when he got too touchy with her? Not guilty. Encouraging him to upgrade the punishments on the little, slutty spider? Definitely guilty, but there’s no remorse there of course. But now that a certain gentleman is now part of their everyday bond, what will happen? 

The girl was ecstatic to meet Vox for the first time. She found all of his blackouts interesting, and his tiny tantrums arousing. The time they all slept in one bed after the celebration was her highlight, and nothing will stop her from retrieving that moment back again… 

...But the fights keep happening, the arguing pursues, the drinking and the cursing and the thick scent of sex in the air- but she wasn’t included in any of it. If Vox and Valentino were going to be so invested in this project, so will she. For her electrifying Voxy. 

“What about ‘iPhone’?” She beamed at them, sitting up from her laying position to peer over at the table. 

Vox turned to her with a perplexed stare “...iPhone? Why the ‘i’?” 

“Because you’re phoning somebody! ‘I’, phone!” She snorted, alone. The two Overlords raised an eyebrow and turned to each other with puzzled expressions, before abrupt laughter burst into the air. 

“That’s just cheesy,” Valentino snickered, tugging her body close to his pitifully. “Did ya hit your head again?” 

Velvet frowned, shoving him away weakly. “No, you two are just boring!” 

“We’re boring?” Vox questioned. “Everytime we come up with somethin’, you come up with somethin’ worse!” He exclaimed. 

“No I don’t!” Velvet snapped back, raised slightly from the couch with a fierce look dancing along her features, transforming her from her adorable state into an independent employee. But everytime she engaged her eyes with the TV’s digital ones, her heart snapped and her confidence crumbled despite knowing the TV for a few days. “Y-You…” Her eyes were overwhelmed with spontaneous tears, streaming down her face like the broken doll she was. “...I try my best! Isn’t that enough for you!?” Her throat croaked. 

_“Isn’t that enough for you!?”_

_I held her tighter against my body, ripping the badge she proudly wore off her uniform and poked her with the pistol again. I stroked her delicate chin, inhaling the last of her cheap perfume before shoving her to the ground, staining her navy uniform with a taste of the asylum’s grounds._

_“Nothing’s enough for me!” I snapped at her, swaying around the pistol as a sinister smile stretched across my face. “They thought a fuckin’ television would do the trick- but all I saw were my father’s limbs, hanging across the stage and waving at me like a psycho would!”_

_“P-Please… I didn’t-”_

_“But oh my father was a psychopath. At least, according to uncle. He gave me a knife, he pointed a knife at me, he taught my mother how to sleep better and it’s working a little too well... “ I presented to the guard with my unnatural gestures, grasping my neck to portray the real events. “...So well, that she didn’t have to breathe anymore. My uncle’s clever that way, he can teach you the impossible and perform it on you for free! We had money, but doesn’t everyone love free things? Free knives, free guns, fresh pigs running around so we can catch them for free…”_

_“Please take what you want!” The guard pleaded, the tears staining her precious make up and masked personality. “I didn’t do anything! I-I just work here…” But through all that make up, was an innocent pig running from the pack, assuming freedom to itself. I don’t like those kind of pigs, the ones who make no effort, the ones who don’t suffer what you did._

_“But y’know… There’s one more thing my uncle taught me” I knelt down in front of her, stretching my downgrading clothes to lean the pistol’s muzzle against her pale forehead. “The innocent ones don’t deserve your love. My parents were geniuses, but when they grew soft, he just couldn’t take it anymore. One shot, two shots, three!” I fired the pistol beside her ear, alerting everyone else of my position._

_She scrambled away, but I managed to pound my foot into her hip a few times. Once she laid flat on her stomach, I pressed my shoe into her spine more and more until the relieving ‘crack’ was heard. Her last exhale came along with five other guards, one female and four males, pulling up their pistols and aiming them at me._

_But it still wasn’t enough for me. I wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline, the blood fly past my eyes like an aircraft, the bodies bowing to me unwillingly; limply, still like corpses. But my uncle wasn’t a clean killer, he was always caught and taken in for questioning. So when I was restrained and shoved into isolation, it showed how exhilerating but disappointing my uncle’s genes were: to be caught, but to feel the fear radiate off victims. The sadness, the fear, the anger…_

__Vox felt the same energy radiate off Velvet’s body, before she stormed off after her last cry. Too blanked out, he turned to Valentino for answers, but the cockroach stared at him with the same angered look he wore in the fight._ _

__“You can either go apologize, or get on your knees ‘n’ beg” Valentino growled, lifting a finger to point towards the door._ _

__Sighing, Vox nodded and understood the situation. Velvet was growing attached like he was towards the two of them, finally finding his place in Hell. Everytime an employee stated “The Three V’s”, a strike of pride hit Vox’s head. But what would that be without Velvet? He had to play the equality game and give Velvet the same amount of attention he gave to Valentino, and the imbalance was clear._ _

__He knocked carefully on her door, softly requesting her presence. “Velvet…?”_ _

__“If that’s Vox, piss off bastard!” She cried out from inside, which the TV was certain a heel was thrown at the door too._ _

__The sinner had two options. He could either intrude and force her to listen, or… With the ability to record voices with his TV, he pulled on Valentino’s voice and grabbed a chair to stand on; that way, the voice was heard higher than where Vox’s would be heard. Now what would the cockroach say?_ _

__“Uhm… Open up, sweetie?”_ _

__Velvet gasped through the door, shuffling off her bed to latch onto the doorknob. “Daddy!?” But when she opened the door, Vox tripped off the chair and backwards into the hallway. “You’re not Val…” She scowled._ _

__“I could be daddy~” Vox chuckled, scrambling to his feet and throwing the chair aside awkwardly._ _

__Velvet huffed. “That’s not gonna work on me no more… Piss off, I’m not in the mood for talkin’ to ya…”_ _

__“Please?” Vox pleaded, a guilty look staring into Velvet’s features. But the sincerity wasn’t enough to convince Velvet; as she still wore the same angered expression. “Velvet… I was forced here, I ain’t gonna lie to you ‘bout that, but you remind me of somethin’ I shouldn’t have done, a long time ago.”_ _

__She skeptically stared at Vox through his digital eyes, but uncertainty formed into a devilish smirk. “Fine, but you’re only forgiven on one condition…”_ _

__Of fucking course… “What? What’cha want!? Ya want it to be pink or somethin’?” Vox scoffed, throwing his hands in the air as he already sank into another mental tantrum._ _

__“No, silly! I want to add a few of my own additions. I don’t know how that stuff works, but I ain’t letting two men take over a new invention. Ladies first~” She hummed, striding past Vox and back towards the main studio._ _

__Her ‘own additions’? Vox hardly had a clue on how to function the thing, let alone program it. The two reunited back with a grinning pimp back in the studio, pleased to see Velvet’s optimistic return and his colleague’s head still attached to his body; which the TV was just as relieved. They hovered over the table, scattering blueprints across, settling pieces of metal on the table. Lucifer’s orders were precise, accurate, seemingly calculated right, so all Vox had to do was piece everything all together._ _

__But why did the king of Hell want such a device? Vox thought the ordinary, vintage telephone was useful enough. Yet the more he read over the plans designated to him, the more excited he grew. A flat phone? Maybe the king isn’t bad after all. If this goes ahead successfully, he could be doing a good deed to all the naturally born demons too- the ones who are capable of venturing out into the open surfaces, harvesting souls like one would manage a farm. As for sinners, they were trapped in a fairytale surrounded by fire and maturely rated shows._ _

__Piece by piece, the frame was designed. A rectangle with curved edges, with a large, black screen over the white. Vox assumed that was as weird as it could get, until he read Lucifer’s further plans. ‘Touchscreen!?’_ _

__“Who made this bullcrap!?” Valentino huffed, leaning back against the couch to fall into a pout._ _

__Velvet grinned to the pimp, who already gave up on the task. “A man stronger than you~”_ _

__“Focus guys! We’re almost there. You’re supposed to be helping me” Vox scolded Valentino, which in response, made him do nothing but wave off Vox. The TV inhaled and exhaled carefully, mentally preparing himself for the challenge ahead._ _

__Cameras, speakers, a “home button”, the battery… Hours of electrocution, arguing, and booze flew past the demon, so quickly that all he was doing was applying the buttons on the sides; controlling the sound and power. After the hardware was completed, Vox tossed the model aside and threw down sheets of paper with a few pens._ _

__“Let’s plan what we’re gonna add” Vox then demonstrated and listed a ‘Settings’ option, with an icon that looked like gears. His eyes followed Valentino’s hand sketch out an icon that looked like an obvious dildo, listing it as his company name. “Val, we ain’t promoting yet!”_ _

__“It’s for me! To see my pieces of candy dance~”_ _

__Vox rolled his eyes all the way around, landing on Velvet’s hand which drew a texting app. The two peered over her shoulder in interest, but were rejected by Velvet’s body shuffling in the way. When she finished, Vox beamed as brightly as Valentino’s hot pink eyes. “About time we have a good idea” Vox flashed Velvet a smirk, who returned it gladly._ _

__“I told ya I’m not bad. Just one tweeny, weeny problem…” Velvet whistled as she lifted her eyes up to the clock, displaying that it was exactly 5:00 AM. She threw her arms around Valentino’s body lazily, with tired eyes staring across at Vox’s agape mouth. “Had too much fun, hun?” She teased._ _

__“Fuck, fuck…”_ _

__“Fuck me~” Valentino finished in a snort with Velvet, watching the TV screen flash from neutral, to static, to a bloody red colour. “Alright, relax Voxy, relax for daddy~”_ _

__“This isn’t the time, Val! He could be ‘round’ any second now, and we haven’t finished anything that devil wanted!” Vox complained in a partial growl, feeling his screen heat up quicker than Valentino expected._ _

__However, the pimp knew he was mostly in the clear. Except he remembered part of his punishment: to help with this crappy project. “Only ‘cause I don’t want an ass whooping by the devil” Valentino drooped his grin into a miserable frown, drowning in the fatherly responsibility he was taking on; a father doing part of his child’s homework, typical._ _

__Vox’s screen cooled down just as Valentino’s eyes grew fierce, so determined that he pulled Vox into his lap so his muscular body rubbed against the smaller one. One pair of arms held the TV demon still, as the other/others worked on listing more ideas down._ _

__The Overlord was grateful for Valentino’s efforts, but he knew that the task was set for his specific abilities. An advantage in technology. As soon as the ideas were listed, he began programming the mobile phone like a genius technician, adding apps after apps, alongside security and the settings option. The pimp tried to catch up, mainly in order to add his sex app later, but by the time he finally grasped the technique, Vox threw himself off his lap in triumph as he held the HellPhone high. ‘Old age...’ Valentino excused._ _

__Vox stared down at the two with an accomplished smile. “This was easier than I thought, ain’t that right?”_ _

__“Easy peasy!” Velvet joined him on his feet, snuggling up close to feel the electricity course through him. Her innocent thoughts were no longer innocent._ _

__As for the pimp, he was the most uncertain about the situation. “Lucie doesn’t set easy stuff on Overlords like us, I know that for a fact. Velvet was told to find thousands of ‘outcast sinners’, and I was told to build a fuckin’ hall. And you get this easy shit!?”_ _

__“Fun, right?” Vox winked. He felt as though the whole of Hell was in the palms of his hands, finally feeling the wrath of an Overlord. Inventing a future device? It seemed impossible, and if Lucifer tasked it to a newbie like him, then who knew what else Vox could do? It was something he dreamt of: the future, with machines, racing electricity, a new and exciting age._ _

__He was ready to take on Hell and make himself a well-deserved reputation. To finally show himself to the pimp who sat in front of him, strangely transforming from a skeptical frown into a mischievous one… “What?” Vox asked, repeating when Velvet changed her expression, contrasting her ecstatic grin._ _

__And then he felt it, the tension in the room he didn’t notice before. The end of a black, thin staff, topped off with a juicy, bloody apple, tilted the phone off the palm of Vox’s hand and down the invention went, splattering into many pieces metal and cracked glass._ _

__Maybe it all did seem too unreal and easy… As he turned around, the devil himself stood below his eyesight to stare up at the TV with no remorse. “Oops, did I do that? Pardon me, I arrived here to see the device!” The royal, snobby devil licked his lips, seeing the static on the TV flicker back and forth._ _

__“Wa-”_ _

__“Now now, a machine isn’t a machine without a solution to its malfunctioning, correct? I’ve decided to give you a week, to test over all the possible ways this human-made “mobile phone” can break! I apologize for crushing your dreams, really!”_ _

__And just as expected, the devil left the scene before anything more could be done to the crime. Vox turned back to a snickering Valentino, hiding behind Velvet’s dress to conceal his laughter whilst she coughed into her fist._ _

__“I’m sorry Voxy, but it just ain’t that easy around ‘ere. Come on, let’s fix that thing” Valentino chuckled into the tense air, feeling the rage radiate off Vox’s walking ticking bomb of a body. He swiftly brought Vox off his feet with his many arms and settled the stiff being on the couch, watching his face conflict with processing emotions._ _

__“We worked hours on that fuckin’ thing…”_ _

__“Welcome to Hell! Breakfast, anyone?” Valentino attempted to lighten him up, but the attempt was futile as Vox sunk into the couch._ _

__“I spent all night on that shit…”_ _

__“But we have all week, don’t we? Come on, there’s a lot more to Hell than a job”. The words coming out of the pimp’s mouth were almost incoherent to Vox; who was in uttermost disbelief. “It’s Hell, Vox, nobody gives a shit about how much effort you put in. What counts is the end product, no matter how ya do it…” His somewhat wise words were accompanied with Velvet’s nodding head from across the room, as she cooked up a repeat of the previous day’s breakfast._ _

__“And he’ll keep breaking it until we do it right… Right?”_ _

__“As I said, welcome to Hell, Voxy dear~”_ _

__“Yeah thanks, son of some bug…”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the recognition and comments! It always does encourage me to write more and put my ideas out there. 
> 
> This chapter may have briefly glossed over the HellPhone, and I called it that because of what Charlie's phone is called in the clips themselves. I'm not sure whether the two words should be put together or not like "iPhone", but let's just see. 
> 
> I wanted to make a start to Velvet and Vox's relationship as I want to pursue this relationship a little, but the focus will always and still be Valentino/Vox, don't worry. It could be one sided, a short lived fantasy the two have, or just closeness as colleagues, but it will predominantly be Valentino being involved with Vox romantically. I can't wait to get to that point hah. 
> 
> We love a devil who plays his part.


	10. Chapter 10: Spiraling Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lucifer sets them the new task of finding the many ways the Hell Phone dies, the three are set and ready to find out more about this mobile phone device. 
> 
> Vox slowly gets used to the ways of Valentino, with his pawns and morals.
> 
> Valentino is on the verge of killing his partner.
> 
> And Velvet? She loves to sit back and watch the drama unfold in the porn studio.

There are too many ways to die when you’re a mobile phone. 

You can’t swim. 

“Fixed it. We know it ain’t gonna last falling onto the floor, how else does this thing break?” 

“Alcohol?” Valentino snickered, the two clowns nudging each other again on the couch. All Vox could assume was that the both were too drunk to give a fuck about the phone, seeming as they were swaying side to side with martinis in each hand. 

Yet the second the TV turned his attention away to pour his own glass, the phone vanished and sunk at the bottom of Velvet’s drink. On one hand, it wasn’t sparking out of control like Vox assumed it would; like most technology did in his period. On the other hand, it certainly did break when he pulled it out and clicked all the side buttons rapidly for a response. 

“I take that as an answer” the pimp dared comment with a smug smirk, to which Vox neglected with all of his will power. 

“Just alcohol? That’s lame, it’s gonna break in anything fizzy popin’ like that, right?” Vox asked himself with the two others shrugging. So he put it to test, as after he fixed the phone again- and quicker with his extended knowledge-, he poured a glass of water and dropped the phone inside completely. 

His claws wavered around trying to grasp the device, tapping the home button under the water to test whether it functioned. But to his prevail, the black screen remained and he removed the phone to refix again. 

“So the phone can drown, ain’t that a surprise…” 

“What ‘bout drops?” Valentino crept up behind Vox, gesturing him towards the large glass windows. It was raining, drizzling down against the panes which created small, lively trails of water. Vox recalled his moments in the shower, now comparing it to Hell’s rain; was he affected by it? Maybe the rain is different. 

“How ‘bout you do the dirty work, I’m not going out there!” He protested suddenly, already being punished enough to do the same task over and over again. “I don’t see why the fucker can’t talk to the big guy up there and do this himself if he knew this thing was coming into fashion!” 

Valentino jumped back as if he was insulted. “Are ya kiddin’? My Voxy’s a baby Overlordie~” 

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” 

“If we make this thing, imagine the headlines! Porn industry invents the future, ain’t that good advertisement for this place? It’ll be real good if I get to know where Angie really wanders the fuck off to…” 

Vox stared at the bug, fairly intrigued. He had a point, it would bring the Overlords a good reputation, and make them useful for something other than owning a turf or business. He disregarded the part about tracking the prostitute down and agreed, quickly stuffing the phone into his pockets to leave the studio. All he had to do was step outside, and back inside, with the phone touching fewer drops from the rain. 

Easy, baby’s work. And he sure as hell ain’t a baby. 

The TV walked past the receptionist and straight out the two large doors, revealing the sight of hammering rain to his surprise. He turned around with plea on his features, looking around for anyone to cover for him. “Fuck me…” 

“Sure thing, sugar~” One, two- four arms grasped his waist and swung him around straight out the two doors, making him tumble off the sidewalk. He scrambled to his feet in a panic once he felt the rain race past and against his body, already feeling the electricity course through his veins and spark out of control, with the phone shielded from it all inside his pocket. 

Without hesitation, he ran back onto the sidewalk, but with his jacket swaying from the sudden movement, the phone slipped out and fell onto the curb. He grabbed it before it slipped through the drains, mentally killing himself for almost losing their only piece of the product. As he made it back inside, he was finally able to look up at the culprit for his near death experience. 

“The slutty spider?” Vox coughed between breaths and sparks, with his arms shivering from both the agony and the damp clothing against his skin. 

The spider stared down at the demon with a toothy, seductive grin, with two arms on his hips and the other two resting limp against his body. White, pink, hooker boots and tight clothing… Angel Dust, Valentino’s pawn of some sorts. “Welcome back babe-” 

“What the hell!? I’m gonna get your ass fired after that little fuckin’ stunt!” 

“Alright listen here toots, I only did what daddy wanted. “Go teach ‘im a lesson for being an ass”, his words exactly” Angel finished with another grin. 

The backstabbing son of a bitch… This was either the fight’s doing or not adding his porn addition to the phone. 

“Is that right now? Fine, you’re off the hook, I got his answer right here anyway” Vox held up a broken phone; even though it was slightly cracked, the raindrops already destroyed the phone. 

Once the TV demon made his way back up to the main studio, he watched the pimp’s smile turn into a merciless grin. “Enjoy your trip, darling?” He teased, exchanging mischievous looks with Velvet who giggled endlessly whilst cuddling with his arms. 

But Vox already knew the game by now, as almost a week had passed since his arrival in Hell. If Valentino wants to play, he’ll play too, throwing insults and tricks left and right until either of them gives up. So to the pimp’s surprise, Vox tossed the broken phone onto the table with an identical smug smirk to the one he wore earlier. 

“The trip was exciting, ya should’ve joined me”, and oh his expression was priceless. 

You run out of energy easily. Some days you’re ecstatic, but other days, you’re simply not powered on. And so you take a good while to recharge again. 

“Work!” 

“What now?” The pimp rolled his pink eyes around the entire room, sick to death of Vox’s behavior. Consistent whining, mini tantrums he had to ease down with drugs or alcohol, and then the complaining Vox insists needs to be shared. “Sure it don’t survive on liquids, but the battery ain’t that bad. An hour is a long time” the pimp shrugged and shared his opinion. 

“An hour isn’t a whole lot, Val! It was at 100%, now it’s 2% in one single hour. An hour! That ain’t enough for nobody!” 

Valentino growled under his breath, settling down his drink to shoot a pissed glare at the TV in the background. “Stop whinin’ like my bitches! Get a betta battery if it’s so bad. We made it kinda waterproof, we’re masters at this point!” 

“It ain’t that easy, Val!” 

Sure it ain’t. But Valentino knew how to power through a crisis like this. He knew how a failed task ends up in Lucifer’s hands, and he knew the struggle of innovation. Some days, his pornshoots paid little-to-no money, whilst other times, Lucifer stopped around to check on his progress. It was the same for every Overlord most of the time, especially the more popular ones; no broadcasts were heard last week from Alastor, and nobody knew where Lilith was with her common appearances. 

Overlords had off days, there’s no disagreement with that fact, but no Overlord would act the way his child-of-a-colleague was acting. Velvet was an exception, she was made to be a child in his eyes. The perfect daughter. 

“Get off your ass and do something ‘bout it then!” Was all Valentino could say, no genius in the technical stuff. And of course, that led to the TV storming into his studio as if he’s been paying all the finance for it, as if he’s the one who walked through this alone. 

But Valentino relaxed into the couch and resisted the urge to show off what power he really had, knowing how easily the kid blew out the entire city. 

“Just get over here and help! You’re supposed to, it’s your punishment” Vox reminded, forcing the pimp off the couch and to make his way towards his room. 

Valentino waltz's in without knocking and inhaled the air around him heavily, before exhaling with a chuckle. “I still smell the sex we had in here. Don’t you feel the love in the air~?” 

“You got me drunk and- sit your ass down and help, don’t make me snitch.” 

“In the mafia, you wouldn’t dare snitch boy! So it ain’t charging right?” He pointed down at the low battery percentage, though his hot pink eyes traced a cord leading all the way back behind his bed. Whilst Vox rambled on about the technical difficulties, he followed the cord to discover one of the plug sockets filled with the cable. And the switch appeared as off. 

“It’s a charger, supposed to power this thing back up when the battery dies. But nothing’s going through…” Vox sighed in defeat, tossing the phone onto his desk carelessly with no wit in the world anymore. 

“Vox…” 

“Just leave me be, we’re gonna die in the hands of Lucifer himself. I ain’t complaining…” 

“So it works when plugged into the wall?” 

Vox perked up slightly to the pimp’s words. “Supposed to. Why the hell ain’t it working?” 

The pimp gestured him over to peek behind the bed and down at the sockets, once crawling over his mattress and resting beside his colleague, his eyes remained staring at the switched off plug for a long few seconds. 

“Because it’s not fuckin’ on Vox! All this bullshit and it comes down to this, you owe me a drink” Valentino’s dull eyes slapped Vox’s leg with light effort despite his anger, before leaving the room to have his own mini tantrum. 

These were the moments he felt no remorse for the things he does or says, because in the end, it was his partner’s fault in the whole situation. He had every right to be pissed, the granted permission to smash a few bottles against the bar walls and scream at the void. The pimp himself was completely drained of energy and power, and was ready to power off when Vox re-entered the main studio. 

“It also turns out a few apps here ‘n’ there kill the battery more than others… I’m sorry ‘bout my behavior” Vox apologized, although it wasn’t enough to cool down the bugged out Overlord. 

“You’re killin’ me Vox! We’re doing work that don’t have anything to do with my work, you haven’t advertised my shit through your shit yet, and Lucifer’s made me an early parent! Hell, I can’t imagine his sour apple kids…” Valentino vented out. “I gotta babysit your ass through this little project of your’s to make sure ya don’t bust another lightbulb!” 

“Bullshit! You babysit Velvet-” 

“She don’t do anything as annoying as you do. She also has sex whenever I want it, but I gotta tackle my way through just to kiss ya!” 

Vox was ready to retort when the electricity coursed through him once more. What he thought was going to be another consequential blackout, turned out to be a flash of brief memories he’s had since being here. Early, but necessary, as he reviewed the moments he put Valentino off a good mood, and never paid him back once. The rumours everyone gave off the pimp? They were dependent on the situation, especially with Vox. ‘He abuses his workers, doesn’t pay his colleagues, random fits, constant sex and insults’, but it’s all due to the fact he serves what his opponents serve, and holds back when there’s a sense of validity in the dish. People find it unfair, but it’s fair in the industry’s eyes. 

Vox is the product that holds everything together, with advertisement and power. But Valentino does all the inside work, the mental work, the things Vox and Velvet wouldn’t be able to handle. And so whenever the phone dies from water, so does everything inside that phone; if Vox fucked up, Valentino’s just as deep in trouble as he is. The TV now knew his place, which was now a relief to the pimp. 

“Ya got the picture now? You’re here for a reason, not ‘cause there was nobody else to partner you up with” Valentino asked. 

The demon nodded and held his hand out for a friendly, yet professional handshake. “I got it. You need someone to work on the outside whilst you work behind the scenes, you know I’m perfect at that.” 

Valentino chuckled as his hand clasped with Vox’s, shaking tightly for a couple seconds before departing fingers. “You got that right, snob.” 

“Snob?” 

“You were rich, you had a good family, but like all the other rich kids you screwed it up” Valentino grinned down at the TV with a satisfied feeling in his chest. Seeing the kid pout and deny the truth was hilarious, it was too similar to Velvet and made him realize that he really was the father of this business. 

“I didn’t-” 

“Nu uh uh, I’m right. Daddy’s always right~” 

Vox narrowed his eyes and stepped back cautiously, with his silly pout and folded arms. “Shut the fuck up, let’s see how else this thing dies before that toxic apple comes back.” 

“Toxic apple? That’s a new one, you’re getting daddy all excited with this confidence, baby~” 

“I’ll show ya confidence.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a good while, I think an entire week actually. I'm not proud of that, but I'll put this in a summary. Before Easter, I made a schedule of how I want my days to go over the time of lockdown (in the UK at least) until we either return to school/college, or we don't. The schedule will hopefully keep me focused and fill me with energy to make use of this time off, now that exams are canceled. 
> 
> I've decided that Tuesdays and Fridays are the days for this fanfic to publish a chapter, and Wednesdays and Saturdays are the days my new fanfic will post chapters (which will be created tomorrow based off the relations between Vaggie and Alastor). Further details of that fanfic will be posted in that fanfic of course. Xd But I want to thank you all for your patience, as hopefully I can stick to this and publish twice a week instead of a rare once. 
> 
> Thank you! And stay tuned. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Overlords can't stop conflicting each other in the ways they think. One too focused on something a devil is demanding from them- literally-, and the other too busy on something more... Interesting. 
> 
> Whilst Vox ponders on the many ways a mobile phone works, Velvet and Valentino delve into a musical plan to swing the mood back up again. 
> 
> (sidenote: I'll be disappointed if nobody knows the song in this. Xd)

“This little project of his is killin’ me, I’m telling ya that…” 

The Overlord huffed. There the TV demon sat and complained, left leg crossed over the other whilst the right heel tapped against the floor irritably. His arms were crossed tightly, gripping the sleeves of his coat as if trying to relieve something. Stress, anger, pain, an arousing sight to the pimp. 

Valentino, on the other hand, was on the opposite side of the spectrum; relaxed, laid back and sinking into the couch, a cigar in one hand and a shot of whiskey in the other. His hot pink eyes laid on his target; why his target? The pimp found pleasure in taking the stress out of others, it was natural to him, and the pimp was bored enough to do something exhilarating. 

He took action by subtly shifting his arse along the leather, making the obvious sound of his coat’s friction against the couch. The TV immediately turned towards his direction, but didn’t call him out yet. 

“Why does the thing need to ‘die’? Just take care of the dang thing and there won’t be any problems. Dumbasses…” 

“I agree,” Valentino commented smoothly, redirecting the focus back to Vox’s childish vents. Once close enough, he could hear the electricity racing through him, complimenting his clear anger. But that wasn’t the only thing that was noticeable. 

The classic, fancy, expensive cologne swarmed around him like a tornado, bracing himself as a pair of arms swung over and around Vox’s neck cooly. The TV turned for a second, but blew it off as simply “Valentino’s ways”. 

“So, ya got any bright ideas? We’ve…” Valentino’s mind was too focused on the overwhelming scent he wore. It screamed out sex, lust, power, the very things Valentino desires and holds at the same time. 

“Mhm~” Valentino commented, assuring his “attention” to the serious matter, but all the Overlord would dwell on was the cologne that yearned something familiar, as if… 

“Maybe if there’s too many apps, it’s gonna break the phone-” 

“Is that my cologne you’re wearing?” Valentino caught Vox out in the middle of his idea, causing the Overlord to fluster up instantly. 

“N-No!” Vox exclaimed. 

But Valentino shook his head and pulled Vox closer to his body, uniting them in a teasing cuddle. “Oh, Voxy~ You went into my room~?” 

“You were gone for hours, we needed to finish the fucking project!” The TV had a point, and so Valentino found himself losing grip of the demon after being caught out himself. On the other hand, finding new sets to shoot porn in was far more entertaining than a dumbass, glowing rectangle. 

The pimp sat up and chugged down his shot, then took a heavy puff from his cigar. “But baby, this is the porn industry! I need to get ya a drink and celebrate for finding a new shack!” 

“I’m ‘bout to find myself a new shack, can’t put up with ya I’m telling ya that…Give me a whiskey too” Vox ordered before his disappointed sigh, checking through the phone’s features once more before tossing it onto the table. 

From across the room at the bar, Velvet watched Valentino join her and pour a shot of whiskey for the hopeless colleague of theirs. “Sad Vox makes sad Velvy…” Velvet frowned, plopping herself onto a stool as she twirled her index finger in her drink dreamily. 

The pimp planted an adoring kiss on her head and shook his head disapprovingly. “Or, you can distract him whilst I plan a little somethin’... Whatcha say, darling?” 

“Hold on a second. What are you planning this time? Last time we did something fun, the devil turned up and spooked the life outta the guy” Velvet giggled, eyeing a confused demon from across the room. 

‘They’re up to it again…’ Vox grumbled in his mind. “Where’s my whiskey?” 

“Just watch me doll, give him this and go on ‘bout whatever the fuck ya want. I’ll be no longer than 10 mins, got it?” 

“Got it, daddy~” 

All week, the Overlord known for his interesting kinks laid eyes upon his partner like a hawk, desperate to relieve that stress he knew he could relieve so easily. The one thing stopping him? The damned phone. It was as addictive as the television itself, both the invention and the demon sitting across from him. 

With ease, Velvet straddled Vox’s lap and tugged on his features like a baby. Messing with his collar, touching his screen and even kissing it to leave a blur in his vision. Whilst the two bickered back and forth like wild children about to fight, the pimp crept past to set up his little oncoming performance. 

Crimson curtains, privacy boards, his master bed that shared many memories of conflicted torture and sex, doused in heat and temptation. The duvets were pink, the pillows were bleached white to cover any noticeable stains. If the plan was going to end successfully, no suspicions should be in place to distract the demon. 

‘Toys under the bed?’ As always. 

‘Lamp?’ Blazing a hot rage of love. 

The setup was ready, as is the bug himself. The pimp left the secret area alone and switched off all lights, hiding it in the midst of the showers and making the office seem empty, despite the bar and main lounge. 

As he finally reunited with the two again, Vox already downed his shot of whiskey and tried to pin Velvet against the couch; even strangle her, but Valentino’s several arms pulled the TV away and into his own warm embrace. 

“Feisty with the lady? I thought you were more on the ‘other side’~” 

Vox pushed himself out of the embrace and tumbled back onto the couch, mumbling remarks under his breath in the process. “I ain’t getting handsy with anyone, but if it were anyone, I’d rather her than you bugging me!” 

Finally. His target was steaming anger from his kettle, at the peak of his anger and stress. It was time for relief. It’s time to dance. 

“Honey, look at you…” Valentino cooed, slithering onto the couch and tugging Vox’s body close once more, which the other had no control over. “Y’know, if ya need something, I got you exactly just that-” 

“I’ve had enough of your shit, Val! Just give me another drink, will ya?” He huffed, tossing his TV screen back to breathe in the hellish air, spelling ‘disappointment’ across his screen. “This project is just shambles, let’s just get our asses beat and get on with it, right?” 

“But, honey… If you change your mind,” 

“I won’t-” 

“I’m the first in line~” 

‘The hell!?’ The pimp was singing softly into Vox’s screen, and his many arms held him in all places. He swore to play all the games the pimp tried on him, but this one was something he didn’t need. 

“You’re really not, hopeless romantic…” 

“Honey, I’m still free~” Suddenly, Vox’s body was lifted up onto his feet, being lured away from the couch and into the darkness slowly. He looked up at Valentino for answers, but all he saw was the desperate lust lingering in those pink, glowing eyes. “Take a chance on me~” 

“Val, I ain’t in the mood…” Vox pleaded silently, too intimidated by the bigger body pulling him away, a dominant shadow he can’t get rid of despite having the power to kill the city’s lights. 

Suddenly, they came to a halt, the firm grasp on his shoulders turned him around to face Valentino, staring straight into his scheming eyes. “Val-” 

“If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you’ve got no place to go…When you’re feeling down!” 

Lights; pink, purple, red, all sorts of loving shades alit the room into a calmly dimmed room. In the centre of the room sat a king sized bed, littered with cliche rose petals and an obvious box peeking out from underneath. So this is the place where all the dreams come true, in the porn studio. 

“If you’re all alone!” Vox’s body was flung onto the bed, he quickly scrambled up into a stable defensive stance on the bed, but one look into the pimp’s eyes knew he had no opinion against the matter. “And the pretty birds have flown~ Honey, I’m still free! Take a chance on me-” 

“Fine, assho-” 

“I’m not finished” the sudden stern voice came out of the bug’s lips, immediately silencing the now trembling wreck beneath him. “Gonna do my very best! And it ain’t no lie~” 

Out of the blue and in the midst of Valentino pressing a finger against Vox’s digital lips, the singing stopped and the room was filled with silence. Vox could sense the burning pink eyes staring down at him, as if expecting something off the more submissive demon. Fine, he’ll play the fucking game. 

“If you put me to the test,” he grumbled, “if you let me try…” 

“Take a chance on me~” The Overlord’s body leaned down over Vox’s body, inhaling the tight space between them. “Take a chance on me…” 

Vox recognized his voice growing more deep and heavy, as whether that was due to the alcohol or pure lust, he felt a little less comfortable with simply abiding by the pimp’s desires. Instead, he’ll play along, and escape in the process. A hand pressed against Valentino’s coat, which then pushed off the heavy body to lift himself out of the mess, springing back onto his feet to click his shoes against the floor. 

‘A challenge’, Valentino grinned in response, making Vox gulp with his regrets. The pimp stepped forward and took Vox’s hand in his own, pulling him to his chest forcefully. “We can go dancing~” 

And consequently, Vox pushed back a little more desperately this time, hoping it would convey the message well. “We can go walking.” 

“As long as we’re together! Or…” Of course, the bug attached itself back to Vox’s body; now backed up against the wall, trapped like a victim in a movie. “Listen to some music~” 

“Maybe just talking” Vox laughed nervously, feeling the sweat drop off the side of his screen like a waterfall. The tension heightened, the space continued to close between the two as they danced around the room in a chase. 

Finally, Valentino caught his mouse and returned him back to the cell, locking the door to their intimacy. “Get to know you better~” 

With Vox’s body beneath Valentino’s, everything was stripped off like he was food. The peeling of a potato, throwing away all the excess parts until he laid bare under a multi-armed beast. He even swore the room dimmed even more to capture their romance. Now that Vox thought of it, he looked around cautiously for a camera that maybe recorded it all, until he heard the following words escape the dominant figure’s mouth… 

“‘Cause you know i’ve got, so much that I wanna do… When I dream I’m alone with you… It’s magic~” 

Vox’s blood curled and boiled at the same time. Was he being used like everyone else in the building? What the hell was even going to happen- where was Velvet in all of this? 

“You want me to leave it there?” Valentino neglected the nod Vox gave off, who knew it was rhetorical, but was too desperate at this rate. “Afraid of a love affair, but I think you know that I can’t let go…” 

It all escalated too quickly for the Overlord. One moment, Valentino was singing romantically into what he assumed was Vox’s ear, but was actually a speaker. Then, the music faded and his arms swarmed the smaller, bare body, clothless himself, but his movements were too desperate to act smooth. 

It’s as if Vox was being preyed on all week, or even before that- even so, Vox continued to look around for the cameras, knowing there must be some if this is the all-famous pimp bed; where everything happens to the workers. 

Fortunately, yet unfortunately, the pimp caught sight of what was going through Vox’s mind, and grasped his neck harshly with two hands. “What the fuck is wrong now!? Speak up!” 

‘Now this is different…’ The oh so kind colleague of his, providing him with everything and caring for him in the darkest times, even comforting him and hiding the both from the public, was now too driven into sex where he was seconds from crushing his throat. 

“Y-Y-” 

“Speak up!” Valentino yelled, a sparking rage in his pink eyes. The more Vox stared, the more he noticed the less enthusiastic glow in them, proving the pimp really isn’t acting the same. Luckily, the grip around his neck loosened for at least a few words to spill out. 

“Y-You’re using me for sex, a-aren’t you!” Vox dared speak up, coughing hard from the brief moment of strangle. 

Valentino’s eyes widened in realization, quickly retracting his arms away as his eyes beamed up with the same, soft care as before. Now that Vox knew for certain he was focused, he confidently shoved the bug off the bed with his legs, shuffling around to clothe himself again. “I’m right, ain’t I! All this time, you wanted to fuck me… You don’t give a wit about me!” 

“You’re wrong!” He yelled back from the floor, automatically clothed as he hopped up from the floor. “All this fucking time, you’re too focused on that… ‘Hell Phone’ business!” 

Has he lost his mind? “Val, it was ordered from the fucking devil! Whatcha expect me to do, huh? Just deny something from the dark king himself? The king of Hell!?” 

“Sure! Why-” The anger bubbled at his fingertips, ready to attack and prove his side right. To plummet his face into the ground and kill him a hundred times. But he was already suffering a consequence from Lucifer, he didn’t want to suffer another the moment Vox blows his fuse; blowing out the city’s candles alongside it. “Look, I don’t wanna give ya another blackout, got it? We haven’t gotten the chance to carry on with your sob, snob story, it’s the only thing we get to talk ‘bout alone.” 

Vox sighed, his head bowing in slight defeat. He enjoyed talking to Valentino about his problems, he was way more comfortable with him than he’s ever been with anyone, ever. Velvet likes to listen from the background, but it’s only eavesdropping. But with the big guy? He hands out a drink, tells a story about something hilarious, and then gives you the time of your life with booze and entertainment. 

It always came down to what Vox ever gives back in return, and this brings further reason to do something about it soon. Whilst Valentino occasionally assisted with the Hell Phone, poured him drinks even though it’s his porn studio, and listens to his mortal adventures because they’re coworkers? Vox paid it back with rage, ranting about a project that was admittedly getting more simpler, and refusing the one thing all demon pimps enjoy; sex. 

“Then let’s put it on hold, spend a day being real partners in crime this time. But no funny business, got it?” Vox offered with a hand, which Valentino stared at with hesitation. 

But to the demon’s relief, the hand was met with a stronger one, giving a firm shake and a hard grasp on Vox’s ass. “Got it. Let’s start early tomorrow, we have two days before the devil comes knockin’ on our door.” 

“You got that right.” 

With that, the argument finished and the two returned back to the lounge. Except, one paused in his steps, the unexpected one. 

“I don’t wanna waste all your effort ‘ere…” Vox sighed, turning back to the romantically alit bed, before turning back to a beaming pimp. 

Within a blink of his digital eye, he was lifted up into his arms, and the privacy curtain swung down like a door. “You have good taste~” 

“...I don’t want to hear that again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm expecting the song name to be mentioned. Jk. Xd 
> 
> This chapter was kinda random, but the plot will come in later. On that note, I want to apologize for the slow burn in this story, I wanted to see how it would play out to first introduce a small part of the plot, and then an introduction to both Vox's past and the relationship between the three. After the invention of the mobile, plots in all three areas will take off and end all on the same note: that Vox is a bad guy, now turned good? Who knows. 
> 
> After binge watching a few movies yesterday, this was the song I was addicted to because it's just a funny song overall. I hope most of you know it. Xd But if I don't mention it, idk what the laws may be. It's from Mamma Mia, "Take A Chance On Me" by ABBA. 
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback so far! Make sure to check out another updating fanfic which includes Alastor/Vaggie, the update details are on that fanfic. As a quick reminder, the next update for this will be Tuesday! 
> 
> Thank you, and stay tuned. ;)


	12. Chapter 12: New Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino brings Vox out for a short break day, followed by his favourite worker Angel Dust, and the last of Vox's flashback of his old life. 
> 
> Once his past leaves him, so does his hangover. He wakes up to find out that the Hell Phone was a success. 
> 
> Is it a good or a bad invention? You decide.

Last night was weird, delusional, concerning. The desperation in Valentino’s eyes forever stuck to Vox, even if it was only the natural, demonic lust most sinners have to adapt to. But the performance was unforgettable; it was a circus act involving one hungry beast and an ordinary bypasser, somewhat ordinary. 

Vox knew there were countless mysteries to his new form. A TV screen- what are all the restrictions? Is he capable of controlling more than televisions? He didn’t notice his outfit too much, it was already fitting to his blue scheme and the classy 1950s look. It wasn’t the outfit he died in, he knew that for sure. But this arose too many questions in mind, ones he didn’t need the answers for, but only curiosity taking over. 

Can Lucifer dress people up when they enter? Where does he find the time to do so? From what Vox recalled, the second he blacked out in the mortal world, he woke up less than 5 minutes later- an excusable time, if it weren’t for other people dying. Maybe Lucifer has a plan for sinners who are still alive, or Hell decides your fate depending on your mind; which based on Vox’s appreciation for the outfit, it may have been the case. 

However, he knew for certain that Lucifer chose him specifically to run as an electrifying Overlord, which potentially meant that his TV form was no mistake and was instead intentional. Something he’ll get revenge for, someday. 

The TV Overlord was reestablished back into reality when an irritable bug continued to nudge his gut, reviving his attention back to what was happening. 

“You wanted a day out, just you and I…” 

“Right.” 

“...And you chose a fuckin’ strip club!? In your own studio?” Vox was lost for words after his stressed response, eyeing the stripper in front of them blandly. 

The famous Angel Dust dipped a second time to the floor, having no shame in shoving his poofy chest into Valentino’s face. The stripper was good- better than the rest, in Vox’s opinion, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from the task the devil forced on him. 

But one glance next to him, watching the pimp bury his face into the spider’s fluff, it told the truth to what was really going to happen if the product isn’t completed. Nothing. Over the past few weeks, Vox has noticed the changes in his behavior whenever something serious came onto his shoulders. 

He tenses, takes a shot, snaps at both Velvet and Vox, completely breaking his trusty character. There were also the dull, tired stares he gave off whenever they drank in the main studio; that night, Valentino was thrown a mission to organize a party for the hall due to his skilled profession in entertainment. That was only due to the sex and drugs in Hell nowadays. 

And then there were projects like this, not giving a damn about a whole new invention. The comparison was unfair: invent something from the future? Or organize a little party which already checks off most of the list due to his many strippers and technique. 

If it had nothing to do with him, he threw it out the window. Anything little or small he has to do? Drinks are only reserved for him that night. 

“Does this phone even mean shit to him?” Vox asked Valentino, who quickly raised his head out of the fluff and turned to him with a drunken, horny look. 

“Lucie?” 

Vox rolled his eyes. “Who else, I know it don’t matter to you…” His eyes lifted up to watch Angel exchange contact with him, wearing the same pair of eyes Valentino did; pure lust and excitement. It was like watching Valentino dance against himself. 

“Aw, Voxy~” The pimp turned his full attention to Vox, who pouted away like the child Valentino perceives him as. “Of course I care ‘bout the ‘Hell Phone’, but ya see… Lucie won’t do shit about it if it ain’t done, take my word for it.” 

“I ain’t takin’ your word ever if you don’t take mine” Vox mumbled between lips and a shot of booze. 

Valentino puffed out with an exhausted sigh. To get a new Overlord to drink and act competent has proven harder than Valentino assumed it to be. It took all of his energy to drag Vox only downstairs, agreeing that he can bring the phone with him, but it wouldn’t be soon until the pimp loses his patience and throws him out into the rain, using Angel for the deed instead. 

He slammed his fist down with an extra few bucks, whistling for the waiter to come around. A few more shots arrived and the money slipped out, intimidating Vox as he paid for it. “Drink up, it looks done to me. Don’t it look good to you, Angie~?” 

The slutty spider took in a long, exaggerated look, raising his eyebrows and shoving most of his cleavage into Vox’s screen before sitting up with a grinning nod. 

“There ya go, now drink.” 

Vox sighed, understanding he had no choice. The product was good enough, and if not, he was sure Lucifer wasn’t ready to kill him yet. 

He chugged back a few shots and was rewarded with being a drunken mess. Escaping his paranoia for the devil’s work, running away from the dread of being seduced by Valentino again. Hiding from a lingering feeling of anger that was too restricted in him. 

_I ran as fast as I could, booked it outta there and never even took a peek. Across the fields, the concrete. Gravel, sand, any terrain I saw was paradise to me._

_I never thought escaping was that easy. All I had to do was take a woman hostage, take her pass, and leave. No chase? Not even a single cop ran after me, so soon enough I made it to the city._

_Glowing, neon signs stating whatever the name of the place was called, brand new cars rushing by alongside many cyclists. The hours it took to get there was worth it, because not so long after I got there, I found a relative that I met as a kid once. An aunt, but on the opposite side of the family to my uncle, she took me in and welcomed me to a flat she lives off of._

_I should’ve paid more attention to the details of the house, but I can’t remember a thing ‘bout it. I was too paranoid on whether she’d send me back to that place, after I told her everythin’ I knew to tell. But she gave me no hell for it, as instead, she served me a good meal and transformed a storage room into my room._

_“Your uncle was a bad man, y’know that? Don’t go following his steps boy, or I won’t take you so lightly no more” I listened to her whilst drinking down my soup, fresh clothes and completely relaxed._

_“Relax, I ain’t goin’ down that route. First thing I’ll do is find a job, rent some place, and turn a new page” I informed her._

_She didn’t know that it was all a lie, until a year or two down the line. I planned to rob her and leave, or murder her and not get caught this time, but all of these thoughts subsided for a good while._

_Until she did one dumb fuckin’ decision…_

_“I figured you don’t like books, and I overheard you loved your old television with your new parents. So…”_

_There the thing sat, staring right back at me with crime written all over it. All I could see in its malfunctioning static was my uncle’s gift to me. Limbs, hanging all across the stage like its own show. My mother, gagging on rope. My knife, abandoned in my uncle’s body. Two suffering parents who passed and were left alone to the cops to deal with, whilst I left to follow my uncle’s footsteps._

_The television my parents were addicted to, a mad drug that needed to be gone. I lost my cool, throwing my bowl of soup at the fucker before boxing the shit out of it. My aunt went crazy over my actions, even holding a knife to defend herself with. But I never forgot the pistol that was still in my care even after a few years of escaping, a pistol that didn’t initially belong to me._

_I shot her fifteen times, enough for her to die quickly, but long enough to suffer. Once both of them were killed, I locked myself in the bathroom and scavenged through the cabinets like a wild racoon scurrying through the trash._

_The hell was I going to live with what I did? I overheard stories about Hell, from both my uncle and the news. They discovered that the all-time famous radio host in New Orleans was killed, but what was seemingly a normal home for a pretty wealthy radio host, was actually a bunch of voodoo shit. People started to speculate he was behind all the killings, relating voodoo to sin and then to murder. But it’s still a mystery._

_The guy left a few diaries around, describing the wonders of Hell. I wasn’t going to make my way over there and steal them all, but if the guy was so risky to get there, maybe it wasn’t as bad as I thought it might have been._

_Then my uncle mentions something similar, except he overheard that the devil transforms you into a powerful demon if you do enough for him. My crimes weren’t as good as voodoo, but they were enough to make one call me a bad guy. I started thinking about what was deemed powerful; ravens? Birds that fly high and come down to feast, but escape with flight. Lions, wild cats who are strong enough to take down a hoard. Snakes? Slithery fuckers, and relates back to the evil serpent. That must mean something._

_I found a good few pill capsules, sealed tightly for good reason. I unscrewed them, but I hesitantly looked around the bathroom. “This won’t be a comfortable place to die” I stupidly thought._

_So I migrated to my room and flopped on my bed, throwing as many pills as I possibly could down my throat. My death hurt like Hell itself, it also wasn’t a pleasant sight. But then my vision went out, and I woke up laying against something concrete. I made it into something people believed was all just fairytales._

__Vox jolted up in his bed to a blazing light intruding through the blinds, lighting the room with an amber glow. A clear day, hopefully an empty schedule._ _

__He was certain that he’s had more hangovers than his mortal life, but he was too hungover to tell. Luckily, nobody else was in his bed or room to interfere with his morning._ _

__“Val?” He called out in case, crawling out of bed. He hadn’t noticed the fresh pajamas he wore until he noticed one colour was different to the rest; pink boxers, pink shirt. He couldn't complain about the porn studio’s standards, as that in itself wasn’t to be questioned._ _

__After receiving no response from the bugging pimp, he hopped into the shower and refreshed his whole body. Not even a shower could make him remember what happened, as all that could be recalled was discussing his past and being rubbed up against by a horny spider, then a few other spiders joined them like some stripper gang._ _

__His vision went black, and his human life resurrected from the depths of his mind._ _

__There was no time to waste, especially when tomorrow is the deadline. There were a few finishing touches to make, especially with some app designs- was a map app necessary? He had to find out._ _

__Stepping out of the shower and dressing into his jet black and blue suit, he eavesdropped against his door after hearing two familiar voices._ _

__“I’m quite pleased with the result! Precise, appealing, it’s the future in my hands!”_ _

__...Lucifer?_ _

__“I bet. Now scram, I gotta wake him up for business, the studio’s ‘bout to get busy when all these phones get released into the public. Advertisement with a device like that? I’ll be richer than you!” Valentino laughed boisterously on the other side, followed by Lucifer’s gentle and cunning laughter._ _

__“We ought to see about that. Good morning, Voxy!” The devil hummed in his throat as he disappeared, leaving only one voice behind the door. It opened to his expectation, after Lucifer already caught him being awake behind a thick wall._ _

__“Good morning indeed~” The pimp looked Vox up and down, biting his lip for reasons the TV preferred to avoid._ _

__“Why the hell was he here?” Vox asked, “it’s a day early…”_ _

__Valentino shrugged helplessly. “He came and asked about the phone, I gave it to ‘im and he’s happy. What did I tell ya?”_ _

__“...To relax” Vox sheepishly admitted. “Nothing wrong with it? It’s gonna be made ‘round the city?”_ _

__“You bet! We don’t need these thick talking turds anymore” the pimp gleefully announced._ _

__It wasn’t long at all until the “Hell Phone” was sold out to the entire city. Whilst most accepted the new device and found its worth to be more purposeful than themselves, there were others who preferred to stick to the time they were in, and accused the invention of being the start to something bad._ _

__Valentino enforced the device on all his workers to maintain contact and track down where they all wander off to. It was something Vox regretted adding, but it gave Angel Dust the punishments he deserved whenever he wandered off._ _

__Whilst the workers hated Vox with their guts for making it, he was highly praised by Valentino and Velvet. So much that he was able to do more than advertisement; even helping in porn shoots and financial decisions. Instead of purchasing a whole new studio like Valentino intended, Vox put the money to greater use and upgraded the studio per decade, all the way up until the 21st century, 2010s._ _

__Modern lights, large glass panes, upgraded TVs. Vox begged Lucifer to upgrade his own flatscreen TV, but the king was too clueless to make it happen. Instead, Vox could only program it so far to make it function like modern TVs._ _

__Mobile phones grew popular faster than any other invention in Hell, of course this sparked havoc for some Overlords. Some went out of business, but some such as Rosie and Alastor were smart enough to keep their business consistent. Cars had built in radios, some places had jukeboxes, and so both Vox and Alastor battled to see to what extent their powers ended at._ _

__Vox went so far to even control mobile phones, but it used a great deal of his energy. Alastor was capable of manipulating anything with radio waves, but in order to control the devices Vox could, they would battle for years to gain a bigger reputation._ _

__In the end, Vox was known as the TV demon, and Alastor was known for his more murderous reputation. The two were content with the reputations they gained, and even liked the contrast between the two._ _

__And then that damned hotel was introduced… The “Happy Hotel”._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slightly rushed because of a few reasons: 
> 
> 1\. I want to move on with some big plot, so instead I want to give everyone a chance to throw some Vox/Val oneshots at me. This is because I can't really find a solid plot for these two other than the typical office stuff. 
> 
> 2\. Instead of lingering in the past, I wanted to jump to the future with the ability of texting and being in the hotel times- the times with the Hazbin gang and the running hotel, instead of lingering in the past with minimized opportunities. I feel with the battles between Alastor, reputations being boosted and lost, there's more to do with the 3 V's than compared to the past. But if anyone wants a chapter solely based on the past, I'm up for it.
> 
> 3\. I didn't want the flashback to go on and on in case it didn't turn out in some people's favour, so I want to give you all the opportunity to ask whether we should go back on bits in Vox's mortal life instead of assuming people want it.
> 
> These reasons are purely based on you guys. I feel that I've lacked a lot of motivation for this fanfic, so I'll be stopping it until I have requests or some fresh ideas. But up to this chapter is just a foundation made for ideas. E.g. If there's an idea to explore Val's past, we'll be able to now that we've covered a bit of Vox's past; as this is Vox's diary. 
> 
> I also thought about making a Twitter to communicate better, rather than comments or updates. This can be used for ideas, requests, or just general talk. I'll also be posting on there about how I feel in terms of writer's block, or ideas for other fanfics, just general stuff. 
> 
> I'll probably say more on Twitter (my account: https://twitter.com/Shadowman8u2). 
> 
> Thank you all for all the support I've had so far! I feel annoyed with myself for lacking motivation and interest in a plot for these two because they're a good pair to work with, but I'd rather stop something that I'm no longer fascinated in- in terms of fanfics- than force myself to write something I don't want to write.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll make this a decently long series, around 30 chapters max? It's more or less the story of Vox's journey into being an Overlord, and an ally to Val and Velvet. The Vox diaries, hehe. Make sure to leave your ideas & comments below!
> 
> I'll leave updates in the comments too on how things are at the moment. Please don't be mad when you see that this has updated and it's just a dumb author's note. Xd


End file.
